Trip Of A Lifetime
by KVicious
Summary: Four friends plan to spend their last summer before college together. They hope this will be a summer they'll never forget. They probably won't, but for the wrong reasons.
1. Author's Notes

Note From the Author:  
  
This fanfic was something I started a long time ago (as in two or so years back) when my writing skills weren't all that great (there's your warning...don't flame :P) and was my first ever attempt at a fanfic as well. It began as just a story to humor two friends of mine and myself, I never really intended for it to be posted anywhere but just for the hell of it, here it is. My writing style has approved greatly since this fanfic was first written so please don't judge my style by this fanfic. A better example of my perfected (I'm not saying it's perfect but it is way better now than it was when I wrote this) writing style is my newest Ronin Warriors fanfic titled "Ronin Mania Invasion". Check it out!  
  
I don't intend on continuing this fanfic any further than it is though it is not complete. My decision may, however, change depending on the reviews it gets. You may see scenes from this fanfic incorporated into "Ronin Mania Invasion". Because I don't really plan on continuing this, it is NOT an invitation for people to plagiarize the storyline or anything else. If I find that this, or any of my other stories for that matter, has been copied I will sick the PPP (Plagiarism Police Patrol) on you and let all hell loose.  
  
Continue onto the story! 


	2. Getting there is half the fun

Title: Trip of a Lifetime  
  
Author: Asa Date  
  
Chapter One: Getting there is half the fun  
  
Email:stratasgirl@hotmail.com  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Standard Disclaimer: The Ronin Warriors do not belong to me, though I deeply wish they did.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was the day after graduation and Crystal was in her room sitting on the floor, her back resting on the side of the bed. Around her were mementos from the past year - a few ticket stubs from movies that she went to see with her friends, a martini glass from the prom with the words `Cedar Heights High School Junior-Senior Prom 2000' written on one side, a program from the school drama class's production of "Romeo and Juliet", the ticket stub from the Backstreet Boys concert that she went to with Asa, the tiara she wore after being crowned the Homecoming queen. She smiled when she saw the tiara and put it on top of her head, glancing at herself in the mirror. She sighed and took it off, still looking at her reflection. She thought about her three best friends and how much she'd miss them when the summer ended and everyone moved away to attend a college somewhere. She would be starting college in the Fall as well. It sucked that her and her friends weren't going to the same  
college. What was more awful was that each of them would be in different states. Dawn would be in California pursuing an acting career. Dawn was a great actress, she was Juliet in the school play. Violet was going to a college in Virginia to get a degree in Childcare. She loves small children and always enjoyed babysitting her neighbors kids. Asa would be in Florida to get a degree in Photography. Asa never left home without her camera and was always taking pictures of everyone at school. She was the photographer for the CHHS yearbook. Crystal loved looking at the landscape photos of Asa's. She once took a picture of the sunset during a camping trip and it turned out beautifully. Asa enlarged the picture to be poster sized and it hangs on one of the walls in her room next to her favorite Backstreet Boys poster. Crystal grinned thinking of the poster, Asa probably wanted to go to a college in Florida just so she could say she lived in the same state that the Backstreet Boys  
were originally from. As for herself, Crystal wasn't quite sure what she wanted to do. She is moving to Georgia to go to a college there. She was thinking she'd get a degree in Business. But then again, maybe not. She decided to go and figure that out when the time is right. Lost in her thoughts, she nearly jumped when the phone rang. With a shaky hand she reached over and picked up the phone from the table beside her bed where her alarm clock sat as well.  
  
"Hello?" She answered, "Avery residence."  
  
"Crystal?" asked a voice, "That you? It's me, Violet."  
  
"Oh, Hiya Violet!" replied Crystal, "how are you?"  
  
"I'm okay Crystal. Listen, I called to ask if you'd like to go to Florida for a few weeks with Dawn, Asa, and I. I thought we'd get together one last time before we all started college this Fall. So, what do you think ? Want to come?"  
  
Crystal got really excited, "I'd love too! When?"  
  
"Tomorrow? Not too soon is it?"  
  
Crystal grinned, that was like Violet. She hardly planned ahead and did whatever she wanted to do very spontaneously. "No, of course not. When do we leave?"  
  
"Lunchtime?"  
  
"Okay, who's driving?"  
  
"I guess I am. I'll be at your home sometime around lunch, okay? Get packing!"  
  
Crystal laughed, "Okay, I'll start now. See ya tomorrow."  
  
"Alright, bye!"  
  
"Bye." Crystal hung up the phone and walked to her closet pulling her suitcase off a shelf and placing it on her bed. She then began packing clothes, swimsuits, and anything else she made need on the trip.  
  
~The next day~  
  
At exactly 12:00 p.m. the next day, Crystal heard a car pull up into the driveway followed by the sound of a horn. `That's gotta be Violet', she thought. Peeking through the window her thoughts were confirmed. `Yup, and right on time.'. She said good-bye to her parents, grabbed her suitcase, and was out the door. Asa was sitting next to Violet in the front passenger seat. Crystal walked over to the right side of the Suburban, opened the door, and hopped into the back.  
  
"Hey Crystal!" Asa said, greeting her. "Ready to have some fun?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." She replied, "Hey, where's Dawn?"  
  
"We haven't picked her up yet doofus." Violet smirked. She put the Suburban into reverse, backed out of the driveway, and they were on their way to Dawn's. Dawn lived on the other side of town in a nice neighborhood on a golf course. Her father was an eye doctor. Her mother an accountant. Dawn always said she hated living on a golf course. Her car was always pelted with golf balls and had to be taken to a car repair shop constantly to repair the body of the car. Crystal would do anything to be in Dawn's shoes. Live the life she lives. Dawn was the popular one. Crystal was barely paying attention to a word Asa was saying. Something about Brian Littrell getting married. Brian getting married?! No way! That snapped Crystal out of her thoughts really quick.  
  
"Don't tell me Brian Littrell is getting married!" Crystal said incredulously.  
  
"Yup," Asa nodded, "He's marrying that girl Leigh-Anne something."  
  
"You're kidding!" Crystal retorted.  
  
"Nope, I was watching MTV News 1515 this morning and he said so himself."  
  
"Man, that ruins any chance I had to date him."  
  
Violet laughed, "You two never cease to amaze me. Neither of you have any chance with the Backstreet Boys. What's with this Backstreet Boy obsession anyway? They suck."  
  
That comment prompted Asa to whack Violet on the head with her rolled up Teen People magazine. Violet rubbed her head with one hand while keeping the other on the steering wheel, "Hey, that was uncalled for."  
  
Crystal giggled, "Its too complicated for someone like you to understand Violet."  
  
Violet turned on the radio, the Goo Goo Dolls newest song "Broadway" was playing. "Now this, my friends, is good music."  
  
"Yeah, they are pretty good." Asa agreed.  
  
By this time the girls had reached the Cedar Heights Country Club, where Dawn lived, and had pulled up into the driveway. Dawn was outside waiting, sitting on one of her suitcases. She had three others sitting around her. Asa got out of the Suburban to help her put the suitcases into the car.  
  
"My lord Dawn, just how many clothes do you plan on taking?" She asked.  
  
Dawn smiled, "Only three have clothes in them, the other has my make-up, jewelry, hair dryer, and such in it."  
  
"I was able to fit all my clothes and everything else I needed into one!" Asa remarked, "Can't you leave one of these behind?"  
  
"Heck no! There's no telling what I'll need on the trip. I've got swimsuits, outfits, and all sorts of dresses if we go somewhere fancy."  
  
"Oh brother." Asa rolled her eyes and threw the suitcases into the back of the Suburban. Asa reclaimed her seat in the front while Dawn walked to the left side and sat in the back seat with Crystal. Violet put the car back into reverse and they were on their way once more.  
  
"Where exactly are we going in Florida?" Dawn asked.  
  
Crystal laughed, "You know where Asa and I want to go."  
  
Simultaneously Violet and Dawn both said, "Orlando to see the Backstreet Boys!". That made the two girls burst into giggles after saying the same thing at the same time.  
  
Asa smiled, "Yup."  
  
"Well, we are definitely not going there." Violet said after regaining her composure. "I was thinking more along the lines of Panama City Beach. How's that sound?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Asa exclaimed, "That's where Spinnakers, The Breakers Club, and Club La Vela are! Lets definitely go there."  
  
Dawn looked at Asa and smiled, "I know what's on your mind."  
  
"You know me too well Dawn." Asa said, a sly grin on her face, "I'm definitely in it for all the cute guys! Remember that guy...Chase something that we met last year at that party in Fort Gaines, Georgia?"  
  
"Chase Reynolds?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Yeah! That's his name."  
  
"Boy, he sure was a hottie." Dawn laughed, "Good dancer too."  
  
"Hell yeah!" Asa said, "I definitely wanna go out clubbing at PCB."  
  
"You and I will definitely be hitting the clubs hard Asa." Dawn said grinning.  
  
Violet frowned, "You two aren't even legal drinking age yet."  
  
"Yes mother we realize that." Dawn said, rolling her eyes, "Violet you didn't know you can go to clubs when your 18? You can go but you just can't drink. If your between 18 and 20 all they do is stamp your hand with a glow in the dark `No'. It's that simple."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm definitely not going to be with ya'll when you go clubbing. I'd much rather stay on the beach." Violet said as she drove down the road.  
  
Crystal agreed with Violet, "Yeah, Violet and I'd be hitting the beach. I definitely need a tan."  
  
"Oh, I want to be out on the beach too, during the day." Asa said, "I'd be hitting the clubs at night."  
  
Dawn smirked, "No sleep for us, huh Asa?"  
  
"Not at all." Asa answered as she watched the scenery pass by.  
  
"Exactly how many hours have we got until we hit Florida soil?" Crystal asked.  
  
"Only about three and a half I think, "Violet answered, "I've got a road map of Florida in the glove compartment if we need it."  
  
Asa looked at Violet incredulously, "We don't need a map! I know my way there like the back of my hand!"  
  
Crystal laughed, "Sure you do."  
  
"I do!" Asa retorted.  
  
Asa reached into the glove compartment and pulled out the map, tossing it back to Crystal, "If you don't believe me, let me tell you the way to Panama City Beach while you look at the map to see if I'm right."  
  
"Fine." Crystal answered, taking the map.  
  
"Okay, first we have to get onto Highway 431 heading south. Once you get to Dothan, turn right onto Ross Clark Circle. Take another right onto Highway 231. You'll go through to Florida towns of Cottonwood, Youngstown, and when you get to Bayou George, turn right at the Lyn Haven exit. Soon you'll be in Panama City Beach." Asa smiled when she glanced back at Crystal and saw her incredulous expression. "See, I told you."  
  
Crystal responded by rolling the window down and tossing out the map.  
  
"Crystal!" Violet yelped, "Why'd you do that?"  
  
"Apparently we have a walking, talking map in our presence." Crystal responded.  
  
Asa laughed, "I'll get us there Violet, don't worry."  
  
"If we end up in Orlando I'll kill you." Violet said, a little peeved about the map.  
  
Asa laughed, "Trust me. I'll get us to Panama City Beach, FL with no problem. I have been vacationing there with my huge family twice a year each summer since I was a baby."  
  
Dawn yawned and said, "Well, wake me up when we get there," before she drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Hey, Violet, did you get us reservations at a hotel yet?" Crystal asked, a bit worried.  
  
Violet winced, "I forgot. But there will be a room available somewhere, I promise."  
  
Asa groaned, "Are you kidding? The city stays packed constantly."  
  
Violet shrugged, "If all else fails we'll bum a room with some cute guys." She smiled a bit.  
  
Asa burst into giggles, "They'd probably expect to get laid."  
  
Crystal smirked, "If one of them is cute enough, maybe he will."  
  
That comment prompted Asa to laugh harder. So hard that, in fact, she snorted. Once she calmed down, she engrossed herself in the latest issue of Teen People. Crystal busied herself watching the scenery pass by. Violet drove of course, keeping rhythm with the radio by beating on the steering wheel. It would take the girls three and a half hours to get to their destination so they all needed some rest and quiet time to themselves before their last vacation together would start.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, here's Chapter One. I hope you all liked. Yeah, yeah I know. This is supposed to be a Ronin Warriors story.....be patient! They'll come along later in the story! Feedback will be greatly appreciated, please let me know what you think of my story!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	3. Hotel Woes

Title: Trip of a Lifetime  
  
Author: Asa Date  
  
Chapter Two: Hotel Woes  
  
Email: stratasgirl@hotmail.com  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Standard Disclaimer: The Ronins do not belong to me, though I deeply wish they did.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After a three and a half hour ride, the girls finally reached their destination. Asa was busy giving Violet the right directions to Thomas Drive, which was where all the hotels were and the beach as well. Dawn was still asleep and Crystal had rolled her window down, relieved to have finally made it and happy to be getting out of the Suburban soon.  
  
"Okay," Asa said, "you'll need to turn right onto 23^rd Street. You'll know you'll be at that turn when you see a Regions National Bank in front of us and a Burger King to our left. Next, turn right at light onto US 98. The Gulf Coast Community College will be on the right. You go across a bridge. Then turn left at the second light. The Gulf Coast Community College will be on the right. You go across a bridge. Then turn left at the second light. The road you'll be on then is Thomas Drive and then~"  
  
"Slow down!" Violet interrupted. I can't memorize the directions that fast. Just tell me whenever I need to make a turn okay?"  
  
Asa smiled, "Sorry Violet. I'm getting ahead of myself aren't I?"  
  
Violet nodded, "Way ahead."  
  
Asa told Violet the right way to get there one instruction at a time and they made it to the beach alright. Crystal practically had her head sticking out the window.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Crystal exclaimed, "I love the smell of salty air."  
  
Dawn woke up, "We there yet?" She didn't need an answer because she could see for herself the vast ocean from her window. She looked at Crystal and grimaced, "Get your freaking head back into the car. You're embarrassing me."  
  
Crystal turned to face Dawn and smiled, "Good." She then stuck out her tongue at Dawn before turning back around.  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes and laughed, "Grow up Crystal."  
  
" Man!" Violet exclaimed, "This place is packed!"  
  
" Its always like this," Asa said smiling, "That's what I like about it."  
  
"You LIKE bumper to bumper traffic?" Violet asked, her voice getting a little high.  
  
"Whoa Violet calm down and relax." Asa replied, "I think it's fun like this, because you meet a lot of people, not because of the heavy traffic."  
  
" If you had said you liked traffic, I'd pull over and let YOU drive." Violet said, I can't stand driving in it."  
  
Dawn gasped, "You'd trust Asa with your Suburban?! No way!"  
  
Crystal laughed, "She practically holds the world record for being in accidents."  
  
Asa threw dirty glances at Crystal and Dawn through the mirror on the sun visor. "I do not! And all those accidents were proven to not be my fault!"  
  
"Yeah," Crystal smirked, "But you were still involved in them. It's like you're a magnet to disaster."  
  
Asa was fuming; she crossed her arms in front of herself and refused to say another word. She figured Crystal would have another mean comment about her accident record to say if she defended herself any further.  
  
Violet sighed, "Crystal, I'd shut up about it now if I were you."  
  
Crystal shrugged and went back to staring out the window.  
  
The girls went to many hotels to get a room but like Asa said, the city was packed and all the rooms of the nicer looking hotels were taken.  
  
"I should've remembered to make reservations somewhere before we left." Violet groaned, "I guess we either go back home or sleep in the Suburban." She grinned suddenly, "OR we could bum a room with some cute guys like I mentioned earlier."  
  
In spite of her mood, Asa smiled, "As if that would ever happen."  
  
"I can still dream though can't I Stardust?" Violet laughed, she hadn't called Asa by that nickname in a long time. The name fit her after she once got caught sleeping in the Government class they had together. A guy that the girls hung out with, Ben, had called her that and the name stuck.  
  
Asa grinned, remembering Violet's nickname, "Sure thing Purple."  
  
The two girls began laughing and joking around about that ridiculous class.  
  
"Mrs. Welsh was a total snore." Violet said.  
  
"Literally!" Asa said, giggling, "Hey, I just thought of a place we could stay that's not a really popular place to stay that will obviously have an available room!"  
  
"Where?" Violet asked.  
  
Crystal nearly had a heart attack, "I don't want to stay somewhere that isn't popular and is practically empty!"  
  
Asa rolled her eyes, "Well, it looks like we don't have a choice Crystal. The place is called The Fog Cutter."  
  
Dawn chuckled, "It's actually called that? That sounds nasty."  
  
"Yeah, it is." Asa answered smiling, "It sounds nasty to someone with a sick mind like you. It's an ugly two-story brown brick hotel on the corner of Thomas Drive and Beach Road."  
  
" That would mean that the hotel isn't on the beach!" Crystal whined.  
  
" No, it isn't." Asa answered, trying to keep her temper from exploding, Crystal had already made Asa mad.  
  
" But what if we wanted to go to the ocean? " Crystal asked.  
  
" That's what the Boardwalk is for." Asa answered.  
  
" The Boardwalk? " Dawn asked.  
  
" Well, it's a public part of the beach. There is also St. Andrew's State Park where you can go swimming in the ocean." Asa replied.  
  
" That sounds awesome." Violet said, "And that must be the Fog Cutter now."  
  
They were approaching a brown brick building. Asa nodded, "Yep, that's it."  
  
Violet drove the Suburban into the tiny parking lot and cut the car off, "Well, hopefully this will be home sweet home for a while."  
  
Crystal made gagging sounds and Dawn laughed at her. Violet opened the door and before getting out she asked if anyone wanted to go to the Office with her. Crystal said she would so the two girls got out and walked into the office. A few minutes later, Crystal and Violet walked out of the building and back into the car, Violet was grinning and holding up a set of keys.  
  
Asa smiled, " They had a room available didn't they? "  
  
" Sure did." Violet answered.  
  
" I thought so, what's the room number? "  
  
Crystal laughed, "Guess."  
  
" Um." Asa was stumped, "2000? "  
  
" Nope," Crystal answered, "The room number is 69 ."  
  
Dawn and Asa burst out laughing. Asa looked close to tears, she was laughing so hard, "Sick! "  
  
" That's exactly what our reaction was." Violet said.  
  
" What are we waiting for! " Dawn choked out, still having giggle fits. She got out of the Suburban and raised her fist high into the air. "Homeward bound to Room 69! "  
  
The group of laughing girls took all of their suitcases out of the back of the Suburban and carried it all to their room. Violet unlocked the door and was the first to step in. The others followed.  
  
Dawn was the first to comment, "Lookit! Roach heaven! "  
  
Crystal turned her nose up, "It might as well be."  
  
Asa rolled her eyes, " Well we're stuck with it so deal Crystal."  
  
" If you keep doing that your eyes might roll out of your head." Crystal commented.  
  
Dawn was sensing some major tension between the two girls and grabbed Asa by the arm, " Let's go shopping Asa! " She felt like she needed to separate the two for a while.  
  
" What for? " Asa asked.  
  
" I was thinking you and I could look for some cool outfits to wear at the clubs. I saw a cool store a few blocks down that we could walk to." Dawn answered.  
  
Before Asa had any time to object, Dawn was pulling her out the door.  
  
" Hey Crystal, you and I could hit the beach while they're shopping." Violet suggested.  
  
Crystal shrugged, "Sure, why not? " Violet and Crystal changed into their swim suits, grabbed two beach towels and were soon on their way to the beach.  
  
~At a department store called Alvin's Island~  
  
Asa and Dawn were looking at a rack full of tank tops and tube tops.  
  
"Okay Dawn, you're up to something." Asa accused, "Why'd you drag me here? I know you have more than enough cute outfits to wear clubbing."  
  
Dawn shrugged, "Why would I be up to anything? I just wanted to go shopping, that's all."  
  
Asa raised an eyebrow, "Sure Sunshine."  
  
Dawn whacked Asa on the head for calling her Sunshine. Asa thought it was a funny nickname because of Dawn's name. Dawn always hated it but she put up with it. "Do you have any clothes to go dancing in?"  
  
Well, no. Actually I don't." Asa answered.  
  
"There then! We are going shopping to find you something to wear!" Dawn exclaimed.  
  
Asa picked up a Leopard-print spaghetti-strap top and showed it to Dawn, "Hey, how would I look in this?"  
  
Dawn's mouth dropped, "That top is so cute! Get it! And here's a skirt you could wear with that!" She held up a black leather skirt.  
  
Asa agreed, "Yeah! Hey, here's a zebra-print top exactly like the leopard-print one. I think you should get it for yourself."  
  
Asa and Dawn continued drooling over many cute outfits for a while until they finally decided they found what they wanted. They were about to go to a cash register to buy all of the stuff when Asa saw the funniest thing. She nudged Dawn in the side.  
  
"What?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Look over there at that huge fish tank!" She whispered. On the other side of it was a boy that looked around their age with light brown hair and blue eyes. The palms of his hands were resting against the glass and his nose was pressed against the tank. His gaze was fixed on a small shark.  
  
Dawn giggled, "He's so cute! Let's go talk to him!"  
  
Asa smiled and the two of them walked towards the tank. Behind him now, Asa tapped lightly on his shoulder. The boy's gaze on the shark never wavered but he did speak, "Kento I don't care what the shirt looks like. Leave me alone until you're ready to leave." He spoke in a British accent. Asa giggled and tapped him a little harder on the shoulder. The boy turned around, "What is it now K-"  
  
His face turned a deep shade of red, causing Dawn to start laughing. "Uh, hi," he said.  
  
Able to keep herself from laughing now, Asa spoke up, "Hello. My name is Asa. And what might your name be cutie?"  
  
The boy blushed even more, "I-I-I'm Cye."  
  
Asa smiled one her million dollar smiles at him, "It's nice to meet you Cye." Pointing to Dawn, who's giggles were starting to subside, she said, "This is Dawn."  
  
Dawn finally managed to speak and said hello.  
  
"I-I-It's, uh, nice to , um, meet you Asa and Dawn." Cye replied.  
  
Asa looked at the shark, "That sure is a small shark."  
  
Cye turned his attention back to it, " Yeah, it is. I feel sorry for it."  
  
"Why's that?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Stuck in this tank." Cye answered.  
  
"Yeah, that would suck to live in a tank when there is a whole ocean to swim in." Asa agreed.  
  
Cye looked straight into her eyes and smiled at her, "Exactly." Asa almost melted right there, He had the most gorgeous smile.  
  
"So, Cye, who is your friend Kento?" Dawn asked.  
  
Cye looked down at the ground embarrassed and then looked back up, "He's a friend that dragged me here."  
  
Asa laughed, "I got dragged here too."  
  
"Really?" Cye asked.  
  
Asa nodded, "Yup. Really. Heh, looks like we have something in common now, eh?" She nudged him gently in his side. Cye laughed. Just then a boy with bluish-black hair walked up to them. He was wearing sunglasses.  
  
"Yo Cye, I see you've been entertaining yourself quite nicely." He joked, pushing his sunglasses down on his nose eyeing Dawn and Asa. He then pushed them back onto his face and smiled.  
  
"Hi Kento, you done shopping yet?" Cye asked.  
  
"Yeah," Kento answered, "So, who are your lady friends Cye?"  
  
Dawn giggled and Asa smiled, extending her hand to him, "I'm Asa."  
  
Kento took her hand in his and flirtatiously kissed it.  
  
"And my name is Dawn." Dawn finally answered.  
  
"Two lovely ladies with lovely names to match." Kento replied.  
  
Dawn blushed and smiled at him.  
  
Cye grimaced, "Knock it off now Kento, I'm ready to go."  
  
Asa laughed, "Where are you in such a hurry to go?"  
  
"Kento and I were supposed to meet some friends down at the beach thirty minutes ago."  
  
"Really?" Asa asked, and Cye nodded. Asa continued, "I love the beach. It's the main reason I come here every year, just to see the ocean."  
  
Dawn laughed, rolling her eyes at Asa, "Well duh Stardust! That's why most people come here."  
  
"Not all of us." Kento said, "I come for the babes like you two."  
  
Dawn smiled, "Is that so? That's such a typical guy thing."  
  
"Well, I can't help it if I like meeting women, especially those like you." Kento said flirtatiously.  
  
Cye sighed, "Oh brother, Kento you're getting as bad as Sage."  
  
"Well, Dawn and I had better go." Asa replied, "Maybe we'll see you two around sometime."  
  
The girls paid for their clothes and left Alvin's Island.  
  
"Boy," Dawn said, "That Kento sure was cute."  
  
"A major flirt as well." Asa agreed.  
  
"Hey, "Dawn said, "Why don't we change into swimsuits when we get back to the hotel and hit the beach. Maybe we'll see Cye and Kento."  
  
"Good Idea."  
  
The two hurried back to their hotel to find that Crystal and Violet were not there. They figured maybe they had gotten the same idea and were at the beach already. The girls changed and were soon out the door and headed to the beach.  
  
~the beach~  
  
Violet and Crystal had found a nice place in the sand to spread out their beach towels and each stretched out on her own towel. Crystal lying on her back, Violet on her stomach. They had chosen a spot near a volleyball net where three guys and one girl were playing.  
  
"This will be the day when I finally cross over the line that separates the tan from the untan," Crystal said.  
  
Violet laughed, "Same goes for me Crystal." She watched the volleyball game for a while until her eyes grew heavy and she closed her eyes.  
  
"Boy, I love sunbathing." Crystal mumbled, "Sun on my back feels so good."  
  
Violet was almost asleep when something hit her leg hard, she sat up and looked at her leg. A volleyball was lying next to her, a little sand had gotten on her legs. She brushed the sand off and looked up towards the volleyball net. One of the guys, who had blonde hair and purple eyes, was walking towards her.  
  
"Hi," he said, "I'm really sorry about that. We didn't mean to hit you with the ball."  
  
She smiled at him, "Oh, that's okay. No harm done."  
  
`Boy, he sure is cute,' Violet thought. He kneeled beside her, "Are you sure?" He gently pressed down on the spot where she had gotten hit, "Does this hurt any?"  
  
"It stings a little bit," Violet admitted, "but I'll be fine."  
  
"Alright then," He replied, "By the way, my name is Sage."  
  
Violet smiled again, "I'm Violet."  
  
"It's nice to meet you Violet," Sage said, "too bad it was this way, you getting hurt and all."  
  
"I'm fine Sage," Violet assured.  
  
Sage picked up the ball and smiled, "Well, I'd better get back to the game. Stick around, maybe you and I could do something later?"  
  
"Sure." Violet answered.  
  
When he walked off, Violet had to control herself from squealing. He was so sweet. If she heard what she thought she did, he had just asked her out on a date. She nudged Crystal with her foot.  
  
Crystal turned her head so she was facing Violet, " I heard the whole thing Purple," she smiled, "Perhaps you just scored yourself a hot summer fling."  
  
Violet laughed, "I hope so. He is so fine! Blonde hair, purple eyes, and a smile to die for!"  
  
Violet couldn't stay still on that towel anymore; adrenaline was rushing through her veins. She stood up and walked to the water's edge. The mellow Gulf water washed over her toes. She walked a little further until she was knee deep. Fish nipped at her ankles and she laughed, they tickled.  
  
Crystal decided to leave her beach towel too, the day was just too pretty to waste lying down tanning. She walked to the volleyball net and watched them play. They played two against two. A brown haired girl and a guy with black hair were on one team. Violet's blondie and a blue haired guy were on the other team. She knew the blonde's name was Sage, she listened to see if she could find out what the others names were. The girl had hit the ball and the two guys missed it.  
  
"That was out of bounds Mia," the blue haired one replied.  
  
"Are you kidding Rowen!" the black haired guy said, "It was not. You need your freaking eyes checked."  
  
The girl, Mia, shook her head, "Come on you two, it doesn't matter. We aren't keeping score or anything."  
  
"It does matter Mia, and yes I am keeping score," the black haired boy replied.  
  
"Ryo!" Mia exclaimed, "This is only a game, don't have a cow okay?"  
  
"I'm not having a cow!" Ryo retorted.  
  
Mia rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'll just solve this by not playing anymore."  
  
Sage sighed, "Will you two knock it off and let's continue the game?"  
  
Mia walked off and sat down in the sand, Ryo went after her, "Mia, I'm sorry. Please come back and play."  
  
"So," Crystal remarked, "Having fun?"  
  
"I wish." Rowen answered.  
  
Sage looked at her, "Hey, weren't you sitting next to Violet?"  
  
"Well, I was lying down, yeah." Crystal answered, "You're Sage, correct?"  
  
Sage nodded, "And you are?"  
  
Crystal blushed, " I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Crystal."  
  
"It's nice meeting you Crystal." Sage said.  
  
He pointed to the blue haired boy and said, "This is Rowen."  
  
Rowen smiled at Crystal and said hello.  
  
"Hi," Crystal replied.  
  
Sage picked up the ball and tossed it over to Rowen, "Looks like we won't be needing this anymore." He began walking towards the ocean, obviously to where Violet was standing.  
  
"So," Crystal began," You guys here long?"  
  
"Yeah," Rowen answered, "We're staying the whole summer. Mia's got a beach house we're staying at."  
  
"Really?" Crystal asked, "All summer in a beach house sounds nice. My three friends and I are stuck in a ugly cramped little hotel for a few weeks."  
  
Rowen nodded, "All summer."  
  
Behind her, Crystal heard someone remark, "Looks like Rowen got himself a girl too Cye."  
  
She turned around to see two boys, one with brown hair, the other with bluish-black hair.  
Rowen blushed, "Hey Kento, hi Cye."  
  
Crystal smiled politely and said hello.  
  
The boy with the bluish-black hair looked at her, "The name's Kento, what's your name?"  
  
"I'm Crystal."  
  
The other boy replied, "My names Cye, It's nice meeting you Crystal." Crystal thought he had the cutest British accent.  
  
~meanwhile in the water~  
  
Violet was so deep into her thoughts that she didn't hear someone behind her until they had gotten very close. She turned around to investigate, seeing it was Sage.  
  
"Oh, hey Sage." Violet greeted him.  
  
"Hey." He replied, "Are you positive you're okay?"  
  
Violet laughed, "I'm fine!"  
  
Sage smiled, "I'm just making sure."  
  
Violet splashed a little water on him, "You worry to much."  
  
"Hey!" he protested, "you're getting me wet."  
  
"You already are." She pointed out, giggling.  
  
"Yeah, true." He said, "But only halfway."  
  
A huge wave came without warning and splashed the two, soaking them. "Now you're total soaked." Violet said, laughing.  
  
"Yeah, now I am." Sage agreed.  
  
Violet grinned and splashed him with water playfully. He responded by splashing her back and pretty soon the two were laughing and joking around. They were totally oblivious to the scene around them.  
  
Back on the beach, Crystal had been introduced to Ryo and Mia. She sat down with all of them and talked for a little while. She was amazed to find out they had traveled all the way here from Japan. From the way Ryo and Mia acted around each other, she guessed they were a couple. But things like that are hard to tell sometimes. That is, unless you see them kissing, then it's another story. She glanced out to the water and saw Violet and Sage out there laughing and splashing each other.  
  
Mia was watching them as well. "Looks like Sage is at it again," she said, laughing.  
  
Cye opened a picnic basket. "Anyone want a snack?" he asked.  
  
Kento grinned and got a sandwich, "My stomach was beginning to growl."  
  
"You're always hungry," Cye joked.  
  
Ryo laughed, "Yeah Kento, that's nothing new."  
  
Crystal was getting hungry herself. Her and the others had skipped lunch on the way here. "What kind of food have you got?"  
  
"Well," Cye said, " Just about everything. Bananas, Pimento Cheese sandwiches, Turkey sandwiches, apples, crackers, some of that squeeze cheese stuff for the crackers, grapes, a bag of Doritos chips, Coke, Sprite, and homemade chocolate chip cookies."  
  
Crystal smiled, "All that sounds good."  
  
"Want anything Crystal?" Cye asked, "You're welcome to have whatever you'd like."  
  
"Thanks," Crystal said, "I think I'll have a Turkey sandwich."  
  
Cye tossed her a Turkey sandwich that had been wrapped in foil. She took it and tore off the wrapping before chowing down.  
  
~Down the beach a little ways~  
  
Dawn and Asa were walking along the shoreline, the Gulf running over their toes. They were hoping to find Crystal and Violet on the beach somewhere, which was an impossible thing to do because the shoreline stretched for miles and miles. They could be somewhere else other than the beach too so this could basically be a lost cause. They were approaching another volleyball net. Those were set up almost everywhere on the beach. Every now and then a game would be in progress.  
  
"Exactly how many volleyball nets have we walked past in the last half hour?" Dawn asked.  
  
"This one is the twentieth one I believe." Asa answered.  
  
Dawn saw several familiar faces up ahead, "Hey, isn't that Kento and Cye with that group of people?"  
  
Asa looked, "And Crystal too! What's she doing with them?"  
  
Dawn shrugged, "Dunno."  
  
"That means Violet has gotta be around here somewhere." Asa stated.  
  
"Let's join `em!" Dawn exclaimed.  
  
The two girls picked up their pace and headed toward the group. When the reached them, they both said hello to Crystal, Cye, and Kento.  
  
Cye turned around, a bit surprised to see Asa and Dawn, "Hi, nice to see you both again."  
  
Crystal was stunned, "You met already?"  
  
Dawn nodded, "We met Kento and Cye at Alvin's Island."  
  
Introductions were made once more and the two sat down and joined the group.  
  
"Hey Crystal, where's Violet?" Dawn asked.  
  
Crystal laughed, "Out in the water with Sage."  
  
"Oh," Dawn said, looking out at the water.  
  
Kento and Crystal were eating, Rowen was reading a book, Cye was discussing with Ryo and Mia what they should do tonight, and Asa and Dawn listened to the three discuss their plans.  
  
"What kinds of things have they got here to do?" Ryo wondered out loud.  
  
"Lot's of things!" Asa said.  
  
"Really?" Cye asked, "Like what?"  
  
"Well, "Asa began, "There is a water park, an amusement park called Miracle Strip, plenty of places to bungee jump, miniature golf places spread all over the city like a disease, cool places to shop like Alvin's Island and Purple Haze, and if you like to dance there are some good night clubs like Club La Vela, Spinnakers and The Breakers Club."  
  
Mia, Cye, Rowen, Ryo, and Kento, were staring at her, their mouths wide open. Crystal and Dawn were looking at her, eyebrows raised.  
  
"What?" Asa asked, "Did I do something weird?"  
  
"Do you live here or something?" Ryo asked.  
  
Asa shook her head and smiled, "No, I just vacation here a lot."  
  
"Really?" Mia asked, Asa nodded, "Cool! I used to come here a lot when I was a little girl. My aunt owned the beach house that now belongs to me. It's been so long since I was last here though and many things have changed."  
  
Crystal grinned, "You guys are staying in a beach house! Man, ya'll are lucky! Dawn, Asa, Violet, and I are stuck in a tiny cramped room at the Fog Cutter hotel."  
  
"Fog Cutter?" Kento said laughing.  
  
Crystal nodded, "Unfortunately yes that's the name of it."  
  
"You know," Mia began, "There happens to be some extra rooms at the house. You four are welcome to come and stay with us."  
  
Asa, Dawn, and Crystal nearly had heart attacks, "You're serious?" Dawn asked.  
  
Mia nodded, "Yep."  
  
The three girls squealed. "Alright!" Crystal nearly screamed, "No more roach hotel!"  
  
By then, Sage and Violet had made their way back to the crowd. Violet looked at Crystal and smirked, "What's gotten you so excited?"  
  
Crystal grinned, "Mia invited us the stay at her beach house!"  
  
"Mia?" Violet asked.  
  
Mia stood up and shook Violet's hand, "I'm Mia." Sage introduced her to everyone else.  
  
Violet raised an eyebrow, "This is weird. Asa and Dawn how'd you two meet everyone?"  
  
"Well," Dawn started, "We met Cye and Kento at Alvin's Island. Then it was by chance that we met up with them again here."  
  
"I don't know Crystal...should we?" Violet asked, she really didn't know any of these guys or Mia that well to want to stay with them.  
  
Asa pulled Violet aside, " Come on! Remember what you said about bumming a room with some cute guys? Well, here are five very cute, very sweet guys! And that girl owns a freaking beach house!"  
  
"Well, Okay then." Violet said, giving in. Asa and Crystal both cheered.  
  
"No more room number 69, eh girls?" Dawn joked. Violet, Crystal, and Asa laughed.  
  
Sage raised an eyebrow and grinned, "I like that number." Violet playfully hit him on his shoulder.  
  
Crystal smiled, "I want to get to the hotel and grab all my stuff."  
  
Asa agreed with Crystal, "Me too."  
  
"Hey, want me to take you by your hotel?" Kento asked, "I was about to make my way back to the beach house anyway, so I could help you girls pack up all your things and take them to the house since I'm already on my way there."  
  
"Sure!" Crystal answered. Cye decided he wanted to go too so Kento, Crystal, Asa, and Cye headed over to a red Jeep Cherokee and climbed in. Kento drove, Crystal rode shotgun, and Cye and Asa sat in the back.  
  
"What's the hotel look like?" Kento asked.  
  
Asa smirked, "It's an ugly two-story brown-brick hotel on the left side of the street." She then turned her attention to Cye, "Cye, after today at the store, I was wondering if you were really into fish. After seeing you looking into that tank like that...." Asa giggled.  
  
Cye blushed a deep shade of red, "Yeah, I am."  
  
She grinned, "Tank Boy..."  
  
Kento started laughing, "I never thought of calling him that before."  
  
Cye groaned, "Shut your trap Kento."  
  
"What?" Kento protested, "She's the one that called you that!"  
  
They reached the hotel and Crystal and Asa got out to get their things packed into the jeep and hand in their room key back to the front office. When all that was done, they got back into the jeep with intentions to go straight to Mia's house.  
  
When they reached the house, everyone was already there. The place was a huge two-story building with a fairly big back yard. The house was painted white with dark blue trimming around the windows and the door was the same color as well. Ferns hung from hooks on the front porch and three rocking chairs were on the front porch as well, rocking slightly with the wind. There was a balcony on the second story. The front yard was really pretty. On either side of the house were two magnificent Weeping Willow trees. A flower bed surrounded the porch. The inside of the house was even prettier. It looked as if an interior designer had decorated it. Kento and Cye helped Asa and Crystal bring all their suitcases in. Mia directed them to their rooms. It just so happened that there were four extra rooms available. After the girls got settled in and were relaxing in the den, they began planning what they wanted to do that night. Sage, Asa, Ryo, Crystal, and Dawn wanted to go clubbing.  
Kento, and Cye wanted to go putt-putt golfing. Mia and Violet wanted to go to the Miracle Strip amusement park. Rowen wanted to stay at the house and read. Asa wasn't about to let Rowen stay at the house while everyone else went out. She begged him to go clubbing.  
  
"Clubbing isn't my scene." He replied.  
  
"It isn't my scene either Rowen." Violet said.  
  
"But Rowen!" Asa exclaimed, glaring at Violet giving her a look that clearly said `You aren't helping one bit' before turning her attention back to Rowen, "You are not gonna stay by yourself tonight! I won't allow it! Come with me and have some fun!"  
  
Rowen shook his head no and Asa looked at him with the most heart-wrenching look, poking out her bottom lip, "Please?"  
  
He groaned and agreed to go, Asa's frown quickly formed into a wide smile.  
  
Rowen buried his face in his hands, "God I'm such a softie."  
  
Mia suggested to Violet that they go putt-putt golfing with Cye and Kento and then the four of them go to the amusement park afterwards. Violet thought it'd be a good idea, Kento and Cye thought the same. So, everyone headed to their own rooms to prepare to go out.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Whew, I didn't intend on this chapter being so long! But, I'm done with it finally! Please let me know what you think of my story. It's my first attempt at writing a Ronin Warriors story so please don't be too harsh! Stay tuned for Chapter Three!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	4. Night of Excitement

Title: Trip of a Lifetime  
  
Author: Asa Date  
  
Chapter Three: Night of Excitement  
  
Email: stratasgirl@hotmail.com  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Standard Disclaimer: The Ronins do not belong to me, though I deeply wish they did.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Everyone had gotten ready to hit the town. Sage, Rowen, Crystal, Asa, Ryo, and Dawn headed towards Club La Vela in Mia's rented Jeep Cherokee. Violet, Mia, Kento, and Cye headed to Emerald Falls Putt-Putt Golf place in Kento's rented Convertible.  
  
~At La Vela~  
  
Before she even got inside Asa was dancing. Sage and Dawn were just as ready to get in there as she was. When they finally got in, the sight that met their eyes was a incredible one. The place was jam packed full of party goers like themselves. It was dark, except for the multicolored strobe lights that swept across the crowd in crazy patterns. In the corner of the huge room was an empty stage, and somewhere unseen to them was a DJ playing a bunch of heart racing dance mixes. In the other corner was a Bar where bar hoppers were busy fixing mixed alcoholic drinks for the eager crowd. Some people were standing on the bar dancing, much to the bar hoppers annoyance. Rowen was not as eager about it as the others were. Dawn and Ryo were already out on the dance floor somewhere dancing together, lost in the crowd. Crystal had joined the people dancing on the bar. Sage went around the place and did what he does best, flirt. Rowen just stood there watching everyone. Asa looked at  
Rowen and got a devilish idea.  
  
"Hey, Rowen, come dance with me!" she said, having to scream over the music to be heard.  
  
He hesitated and then shook his head no; Asa grabbed him by the hand and pulled him into the crowd despite his answer. He didn't bother to try and stay put because he knew the effort was useless. He wasn't used to a girl wanting to hang out with him. All the girls he knew hung all over his best friend Sage. There was something about her that made his heart flutter when she looked at him like she did earlier at the house. A look that made him want to kiss her. He quickly shook that thought out of his head. He kept telling himself he shouldn't think of her like that. God, he barely knew the girl. Besides, a beautiful girl like her couldn't possibly be interested in him. Asa stopped when they had reached the middle of the immense room and turned to face him, smiling.  
  
Asa leaned towards his ear so she could be heard without having to yell too loud and replied, "Let's dance Rowen."  
  
Gods, the smell of her perfume was doing things to him he had never experienced before.  
  
"Rowen?" She asked concerned, "Are you okay?"  
  
He realized he had been staring off into space and blushed, hoping the darkness would hide the bright pink color spreading over his cheeks, "Y-Yes?"  
  
"Want to dance?" She asked.  
  
"S-Sure," he stuttered.  
  
She smiled and wrapped her arms tight around his neck, bringing her body in contact with his. He gulped and put his arms around her waist.  
  
"I've never danced to fast music before," he admitted, `and have never been this close to a girl before either' he admitted silently to himself.  
  
Asa giggled, "That's okay, you'll get the hang of it before the night is over. Just let the music flow through you're soul like waves. Before you know it, you'll be lost in the music."  
  
`And lost in your eyes as well,' he added silently.  
  
Asa decided to take the lead. She swayed her hips at a steady speed, matching the rhythm of the song playing. Rowen tried to keep up with her movements. Asa giggled again, "Rowen don't hesitate to mold your body to mine. That way our movements will be in sync." He blushed big time but he did as told. She was right; it was easier to keep the same rhythm this way. Pretty soon he began to enjoy himself out on the dance floor with Asa and was glad she made him come along. He would have been bored out of his mind all alone at the house.  
  
Somewhere else in the club Sage had found Crystal dancing on the bar.  
  
"Hey Crystal, want to dance with me?" he asked.  
  
She nodded and he helped her off the bar. Their hands still linked, they walked out to the floor, pushing past other dancers before finding a good spot to dance. Behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned back against him and soon they were lost in the music . A really awesome dance remix of the Backstreet Boys song "Everybody" came on and Crystal shrieked, got really hyper, and danced a little faster. Sage smiled.  
  
"You must like this group." he replied.  
  
She grinned, "Yeah, I do."  
  
"I like them too if it makes you dance like this." He laughed. Crystal blushed and she thanked her lucky stars he couldn't see that she had. She knew this was going to be one fun night.  
  
Ryo and Dawn were talking as they danced; she wanted to get to know him better. Dawn was amazed to find out he had a pet tiger back in Japan.  
  
Dawn's eyes widened, "You really own a tiger?"  
  
Ryo nodded, "Yeah, White Blaze, that's his name, was a gift to me from my father a long time ago." Dawn noticed that he looked a little sad after mentioning his father. She made a mental note to ask him about his father later. As for right now, it was time to party the night away.  
  
Dawn smiled at Ryo, "That must be cool to own a tiger."  
  
~Emerald Falls~  
  
Mia, Violet, Kento, and Cye were at the third of eighteen holes. Kento's temper was rising.  
  
"Why won't this stupid orange ball go into this stupid hole!" He nearly yelled.  
  
Violet couldn't help but laugh at him, "Because the stupid person who is hitting the stupid ball can't hit straight."  
  
Kento glared at her and Violet backed off. If looks could kill she'd be six feet under.  
  
"Take it easy Kento, she was only joking," Cye replied, "Just relax. This is just a game."  
  
Kento grumbled something. Frustrated, he picked up the ball and chunked it into the hole.  
  
Mia shook her head, "Kento, that's cheating."  
  
"So," he replied, "I could care less. I hate this game."  
  
Cye shook his head, obviously disapproving of Kento's sour attitude. It was his turn and he hit his light blue ball right into the hole. Kento was fuming, "How do you do that?!"  
  
Violet raised an eyebrow, "He concentrates."  
  
Kento glared at her again, "You need to keep your mouth shut."  
  
This time Violet didn't back off, he was putting her in a sour mood and she didn't like it, "Listen Kento, I haven't done or said anything against you. So stop treating me like I did something. Are we clear?" She was standing right in his face yelling.  
  
He just rolled his eyes and simply said, "Whatever."  
  
Violet grumbled, "I should have gone clubbing with the others. It would've been a lot more fun."  
  
Cye frowned, "Oh c'mon Violet. You don't mean that."  
  
"How about we blow this joint?" Mia suggested.  
  
"We might as well." Violet said, Cye agreed. Kento just pouted.  
  
The four walked to the exit and turned in their golf balls before leaving.  
  
"How about we go to Miracle Strip now?" Violet suggested.  
  
Cye grinned, "Good Idea."  
  
The group walked to the car, hopped in, and was on their way to Miracle Strip amusement park. Mia hoped things will go better there.  
  
~Back at La Vela~  
  
Things were getting a little wild at the club. A wet t-shirt contest was in progress. Crystal laughed at Sage as his eyes nearly bugged out of his head looking at all the girls onstage in their wet, very clingy, shirts.  
  
"You like that huh?" Crystal asked. Sage nodded, too stunned to speak. Crystal laughed, he was practically drooling. `I won't get anything more than a nod out of him until that contest is over,' she thought smiling.  
  
Ryo watched the girls onstage with a high interest, Dawn laughed at him and rolled her eyes "Such a typical guy reaction," she joked, "If I want a guys attention, all I gotta do is strut around in a tight wet shirt."  
  
To her surprise, Ryo had been listening to her, "Nah, not really," he answered.  
  
She was a little stunned at his reply, "So I see not all guys are as shallow as I thought, eh?"  
  
"No," he answered, turning his head to look at her, "I don't really like girls that would pull a stunt like that." He pointed towards the stage.  
  
"Really?" Dawn teased, "You sure are paying attention to them very well."  
  
He smiled slightly, "I'm not totally revolted by women wearing wet clingy shirts. I mean, I'll look but I won't touch."  
  
Dawn laughed again, "Sure Ryo sure."  
  
Ryo smirked, "You don't believe me?"  
  
"Of course I don't," Dawn shot back, laughing.  
  
His tone became softer and he whispered into her ear, "Well, I'd pick you over any of those girls onstage any day." Dawn's heart began to race as he kissed the spot on her neck right below her ear.  
  
Rowen was trying his hardest not to gawk at the girls onstage. Asa was watching him curiously, a smile playing on her lips.  
  
"You know you want to look at them Rowen," she joked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, heheh, um....nah." He choked out.  
  
Asa burst out laughing at Rowen and he blushed. It wasn't as dark in the room now as before because of the contest and she could see his cheeks turn a bright red.  
  
She smiled at him, "You are watching them."  
  
"N-no I'm not." He replied.  
  
Asa gently grabbed his chin and turned his head in the direction of the stage, forcing him to watch them.  
  
"What the heck are you doing?" he asked.  
  
Asa laughed softly and said nothing. He pulled out of her grasp and turned around to face her. He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. Asa gasped, "What in God's name are you doing?"  
  
He silently walked out the back of the building and onto an outdoor dance floor. Thankfully the place was empty. He set Asa down on a chair.  
  
"Okay Rowen," she began, "Why'd you bring me out here?"  
  
"One so I wouldn't have to stare at those girls, Two so I can talk to you without having to scream and..."  
  
Asa interrupted him, "So you wouldn't have to stare at those girls?" She laughed, "Rowen, you were practically drooling over them!"  
  
"Well, they were distracting me," he admitted.  
  
Asa smirked, "See? Why wouldn't you admit it earlier?"  
  
Rowen shrugged, and Asa replied, "I interrupted you earlier, what were you going to say the third reason was?"  
  
"Forget about the third reason." He said, about to chicken out.  
  
"Why?" Asa asked.  
  
Rowen shook his head no and Asa pouted, poking out her bottom lip. He felt his defenses slipping, "Not that face, Anything but that face. I can't resist it."  
  
"Good," she said, still pouting.  
  
"Okay, okay!" He gave in, "I'll tell. Actually It's not something to tell..."  
  
"What is it then?" Asa asked, really interested.  
  
He helped her to her feet and took a deep breath, gathering up all his courage. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him; agonizingly slowly he bent down until their faces were only millimeters apart. Rowen closed the remaining distance with the softest kiss.  
  
~Miracle Strip amusement park~  
  
Violet and the others had bought armbands at the front gate so they wouldn't have to worry about keeping up with tickets. The park was alive with activities. Small children tugged on their parents' hands, eager to get to the next ride. Lovers walked hand in hand at a slow pace, taking in their surroundings. The workers were busy at their posts. Violet knew exactly where she wanted to go first.  
  
"Where to?" Cye asked, Violet grinned and grabbed his hand and set off towards the roller coaster. Mia and Kento followed close behind. They quickly got onto the ride. The rails went up a high steep incline then dropped down suddenly, pulling the roller coaster into many barrel rolls and loops. It acts as if your going to run into a wall then suddenly jerks you to the right keeping you from hitting it. The ride was over almost as quickly as it had begun. Cye, Mia, and Violet were ecstatic about the ride, Kento on the other hand was ready to barf. Those jelly doughnuts he ate had been tossed around in his stomach. He sat down on a nearby bench as the trio headed over to the Sea Dragon, a ride that looked like a big upside down sledgehammer. What happened was you would be swung around in it. Sometimes in a full 360 degree turn. It would swing backwards too and occasionally would sit upside down. Cye was scared to death of that ride and he was screaming bloody murder. Mia and  
Violet on the other hand loved the ride. When they stepped out of the ride, all three of them were walking kind of crazy, they all looked drunk. Cye wanted to take it easy for a while. Violet gave him a hard time about it.  
  
"Oh, c'mon Cye! Have some fun tonight! Do stuff!" she said.  
  
All she could get him to do after that was play games at the booths to try and win her a stuffed animal. He managed to win her a tiny Pink Panther plushy.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter Three! Waho! After one long sleepless night and three liters of Sunkist later it's done! I'm so happy! Feedback is greatly appreciated *hint, hint*  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	5. Getting Acquainted

Title: Trip of a Lifetime  
  
Author: Asa Date  
  
Chapter Four: Getting Acquainted  
  
Email: stratasgirl@hotmail.com  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Standard Disclaimer: The Ronins do not belong to me, though I deeply with they did.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was 2 a.m. and Miracle Strip closed at 11p.m. so Violet, Cye, Mia, and Kento were back at the house getting ready for bed. Cye was already asleep in his room, Kento was in his watching T.V. Mia was sound asleep in her room, the master bedroom. Violet was in the shower. After she finished her shower Violet headed to bed herself. She wondered when everyone else would return. She laid in bed awake with intentions to wait up for the others but she soon succumbed to sleep. Back at the club, the rest of the group continued partying. The club would close in exactly one hour. Now over at the Bar, Ryo and Dawn were talking. Neither of them bought a drink. Dawn wanted to so badly but she knew they wouldn't let her buy one, her being underage and all.  
  
"Where are you from?" Ryo asked.  
  
"I live here, well, not in Florida. I mean America. In Alabama."  
  
Ryo nodded, "Alabama borders Florida, correct?"  
  
Dawn nodded and Ryo smiled, "Your friends too?"  
  
Dawn nodded again and he laughed, "Is that all I'm going to get out of you for the rest of the night, a nod?" he joked.  
  
She shook her head `no' this time and grinned, amused by her own reaction. Ryo smiled again and put his arm around her shoulders, resting the elbow of his other arm on the Bar. They sat there watching the crowd as they talked.  
  
Meanwhile, Crystal and Sage were dancing, having the time of their lives in La Vela. Crystal admitted silently to herself that she was attracted to him but she sensed something between him and Violet earlier at the beach. She wouldn't dare go after a guy that any of her friends were interested in. She was grateful that the stupid wet t-shirt contest was over and Sage wouldn't have that glazed over look on his face anymore.  
  
"Exactly what part of Japan are you guys from?" she asked.  
  
"We're from Tokyo. Well we're all from different parts of Japan but we're living there together now at Mia's grandfather's old house."  
  
Crystal laughed, "Is it as big as the one here?"  
  
Sage nodded, "It'd have to be for six people and one gigantic tiger to live together."  
  
Crystal's eyes widened, "A tiger?"  
  
Sage smiled, "Yep."  
  
"Who's tiger is it?"  
  
"White Blaze, the tigers name, belongs to Ryo." He answered.  
  
"Is it tame?" Crystal asked.  
  
Sage laughed, "As gentle as a kitten."  
  
Crystal silently scolded herself, `It'd have to be tame to live with humans silly', "I like cats," she replied.  
  
"Well then you'd love White Blaze," Sage said, "He's a crazy tiger, pounce on you and lick your face to death, but he's good to have around."  
  
Crystal smiled, "I bet you guys would have a heck of a time if you had brought him here."  
  
Sage laughed, "Security at the airport would have a fit."  
  
Crystal laughed as well, imagining what the scene would have looked like at the airport with a tiger there.  
  
Outside, Rowen and Asa stood quietly. Asa leaned against the railing staring up at the sky, which was blanketed with millions of stars. Rowen leaned against the wall of the club and watched her. The full moon rested low in the sky behind them. In a few hours the sun would be peeking out, its rays reflected by the ocean. The silence between them was making Rowen a little nervous, they hadn't talked much after he had kissed her. And that was hours ago. He walked up to the railing next to her and looked up at the stars. Asa was the first to break the silence.  
  
"Beautiful night isn't it?" she remarked, her eyes still watching the stars.  
  
Rowen turned his head to look at her face, "Yeah, it is. But I'm more intrigued by the beauty watching them than the stars themselves."  
  
Asa blushed and looked at him, their eyes met, "Thank you Rowen, that was really sweet."  
  
"About the kiss Asa," Rowen began, "I want to apologize if I upset you..."  
  
Asa shook her head and smiled, interrupting him, "You didn't Rowen."  
  
"I was a little worried that I did. You've been so quiet." He said.  
  
Asa laughed softly and pointed out that he had been too.  
  
"I was too busy admiring you from a distance," he said quietly.  
  
Asa blushed again. She leaned back against him, her head resting on his shoulder.  
  
Inside La Vela, Sage and Crystal had found Ryo and Dawn over by the Bar. The four were ready to head home, the club would close soon.  
  
"Have either of you seen Rowen or Asa?" Sage asked Ryo and Dawn. Ryo and Dawn both said no.  
  
"We've been looking for them everywhere." Crystal replied.  
  
"Maybe they left already." Dawn suggested.  
  
"The house is a long walk away." Sage said, "They couldn't have."  
  
Right after Sage said that, Rowen and Asa walked over.  
  
"Hi guys," Rowen said cheerfully.  
  
"We were looking all over for you two," Crystal said.  
  
Asa smiled, "We were out back."  
  
"Oh." Crystal said, "Hey Stardust, did you hear that remix to "Everybody"?"  
  
Asa laughed, "Sure did, Wasn't it awesome!"  
  
Crystal nodded, "Yup."  
  
Ryo looked at his watch, "Maybe we should leave now," he suggested.  
  
Everyone else agreed, except Asa. She wanted to stay longer but she left with them anyway.  
  
They spent thirty minutes stuck in the traffic before finally arriving back at the house. Everyone was really tired except Asa. While everyone else headed for bed she sat downstairs in the den and watched the Discovery Channel until she finally drifted off to sleep at 5 a.m., right after daybreak.  
  
~Morning~  
  
Cye was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for everyone when Crystal walked in, still in the clothes she wore to bed which was a light blue smiley face t-shirt and matching shorts.  
  
"G'morning Cye." She said, yawning.  
  
Cye turned around, a spatula in his hand, "Oh, hello Crystal."  
  
Crystal smiled, "I woke up to the wonderful smells coming from here."  
  
"Hungry?" Cye asked.  
  
"Yeah," Crystal said nodding.  
  
"It'll be ready in a second." Cye replied.  
  
"Need any help with anything?" Crystal asked.  
  
Cye shook his head, "Nah, I got it."  
  
Crystal laughed, glancing back in the den.  
  
Curious, Cye asked what she was laughing at, Crystal smirked, "Asa."  
  
Cye smiled, "Oh, yeah. I thought about waking her up but didn't have the heart to. What'd you guys do last night? Just La Vela?"  
  
Crystal nodded, "Yeah."  
  
"She must've gotten drunk or something." Cye replied.  
  
"Nah," Crystal replied, "Just didn't want to come back home so I guess she sat there all night watching T.V. She probably won't wake up until this afternoon."  
  
Cye laughed, "Rowen is like that all the time. Sleeps like a rock. No matter how hard you try, you just can't get him up."  
  
Crystal walked over to the stove where Cye was standing and looked over his shoulder at all the food he was preparing. There was bacon, scrambled eggs, grits, french toast, biscuits, waffles, and pancakes galore. Her eyes widened, "Gosh that's a lot of food. I want to help you, just tell me something to do."  
  
Cye shrugged, "Okay then. I guess you can go ahead and clear the table and put some of the stuff that's done on the table."  
  
Crystal did as told, happy to help. She cleared the table and put napkins, silverware, plates and glasses in their appropriate places. Then, she placed to plates of food in the middle of the table. Done, she turned on the radio. A song Crystal liked was playing. She didn't realize it but she had begun to dance to the music, lost in it. Cye turned the stove off and was leaning against it, watching her. His eyes taking in every move. As quick as the song had begun, it ended. Cye whistled and Crystal blushed.  
  
Cye smirked, "You are a good dancer. It makes me regret not going clubbing last night."  
  
Crystal laughed, a little nervous, "Maybe you should plan to go the next time."  
  
"I think I will," Cye smiled.  
  
"Maybe I should go back upstairs and change," she said and began walking towards the stairs. Sage passed her on the way and gave her an approving glance. Crystal blushed and stepped into her room and quietly shut the door behind her. Moments later she emerged wearing a white halter top and a pair of jeans. She passed by Kento's room on the way back and giggled. He was snoring up a storm. Back downstairs, Sage was kneeling in front of the couch about to wake up Asa. Crystal walked into the kitchen to see if Cye needed anymore help.  
  
~In the Den~  
  
Sage lightly shook Asa's shoulder with his hand. She didn't stir at all. He shook a little harder and she mumbled something he couldn't quite hear. He smirked when he got an idea to wake her up, he shook the whole couch so violently that Asa was jolted awake.  
  
"Earthquake!" she screeched. She stopped screaming when she saw Sage on the floor, rolling with laughter and she scowled, "Sage! That was mean!"  
  
She pouted and started to walk upstairs, intending on locking herself in her room for a few hours and sleeping peacefully but Sage stopped her halfway up the stairs, picked her up and carried her back to the couch. Asa crossed her arms across her chest, Sage was still laughing.  
  
"That wasn't funny Sage!" Asa exclaimed. Cye and Crystal had peeked into the den to see what all the commotion was about but soon resumed their work in the kitchen.  
  
Sage chuckled, "I'm sorry but I had to get you up some way."  
  
"I was fine sleeping!" Asa laid back onto the couch but Sage snatched the pillow away before she could rest her head on it, "SAGE!"  
  
"You need to wake up sleepy head. I think I know why you're called Stardust now." He laughed.  
  
"If your going to start calling me that now, I might as well call you Mushroom Head for that big chunk of hair you got."  
  
"Hey!" Sage protested, "I like my hair." The pillow was in Sage's lap, Asa took advantage of him not paying attention to it and tried to snatch it back but he was too fast and threw it behind him. He grabbed her by the wrists and almost dragged her into the kitchen. She fought him and he picked her up, walking into the kitchen easily.  
  
"You don't need to skip breakfast little lady Stardust." Sage replied, setting her back down.  
  
Asa frowned, "But I wanna sleep `Shroom Head!" Cye and Crystal were watching the two with interest. Asa pouted and sat down in a seat at the table. Soon after, Ryo, Kento, Violet, Rowen, Mia, and Dawn entered the kitchen and sat down at the huge table and began eating breakfast. Crystal, Asa, Violet, and Dawn loved Cye's cooking. Everyone had different plans for the afternoon. Cye and Crystal were gonna hit the beach. Violet, Sage, Kento, Rowen, Mia, and Asa were going to stay at the house and just hang out. Ryo and Dawn going to eat out at Shuckums , an Oyster Bar, for lunch in a few hours.  
  
~the Beach~  
  
Cye and Crystal walked until they found a spot that wasn't very crowded. The two waded into the warm salty ocean water.  
  
"Hey Crys, um...do you care if I call you that?" Cye asked, looking at her.  
  
She smiled and shook her head and he continued, "Thanks for helping me out this morning."  
  
"No problem." Crystal replied, "You're a great cook."  
  
Cye blushed, "Thank you."  
  
"How'd you learn? Did you teach yourself?" she asked.  
  
"Nah," Cye answered, "My mom and older sister taught me."  
  
"Oh." Crystal replied, "Could you teach me?"  
  
Cye nodded, "Sure. I'd love to."  
  
Crystal smiled, "Great!"  
  
Cye looked out at something close by in the water. They were waist deep by now. The form Cye spotted was long and gray. A dolphin! He pointed it out to Crystal, "Let's see if it will come over here."  
  
Crystal was a little nervous, "Will it hurt us?"  
  
Cye laughed, "Nah, they are gentle creatures." He slapped the water several times (authors note: the sound vibrations from slapping the water usually attracts a dolphin to the source of the sound. Its cool. I've tried it before.) and the dolphin switched directions and curiously swam towards the two. As it approached, Cye ran his hand over the dolphin and urged Crystal to do the same. She placed a shaky hand on the dolphin as it swam past and she smiled.  
  
"It felt like silk!" She exclaimed and Cye smiled. Crystal then spotted a huge jellyfish in the water and shrieked, jumping up into Cye's arms. Cye laughed, holding onto her.  
  
"Now that's something to be afraid of." Cye said smiling, "They hurt like hell."  
  
"They seem to be attracted to me," Crystal said, "Every time I go to a beach, I always get stung, no matter what."  
  
Cye chuckled, "Poor thing."  
  
"Poor thing is correct!" Crystal exclaimed, "They hurt!"  
  
"I know." Cye said, he realized he was still holding her and blushed, "The jellyfish is gone now. Maybe it's safe for you to get back in the water." He didn't make any move to set her back into the water though, she was giving him this......look. A look that was driving him crazy, a look that made him want to kiss her. He tilted his head slightly and their lips met.  
  
~Shuckums~  
  
Sitting in the back corner booth of the small restaurant were Ryo and Dawn. The place was really neat to look at. Dollar bills which had been colored on or signed by various people had been stapled all over the walls, completely covering them. Peoples names were carved all into the tables. The restaurants slogan "We shuck `em you suck `em" was on a banner outside of the place.  
  
Ryo smiled, "What a unique looking place huh?"  
  
Dawn agreed, "Yep, sure is."  
  
A waitress soon took their order. Dawn ordered a Caesar salad and Ryo ordered Shrimp and Oysters. Dawn scrunched up her nose at the mention of oysters.  
  
"Gross!" Dawn replied.  
  
"Nah, oysters are pretty good. I eat them every chance I get." Ryo said, laughing. "You know, you look cute when you make that face."  
  
Dawn smirked, "Yeah right. But Ryo, why oysters? They're so slimy!"  
  
"Different people have different tastes I guess." He said.  
  
"Oysters are just so...icky!" Dawn exclaimed.  
  
It didn't take long for their food to get to them. Dawn eyed Ryo's oysters and shook her head in disgust. Ryo just smiled at her and began eating, Dawn did the same.  
  
"How about we sign our names on a dollar later and have them put it up?" Ryo suggested.  
  
Dawn thought that'd be a cool idea.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, that's it for chapter 4. Let me know what you think.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	6. Armor of Starlight

Title: Trip of a Lifetime  
  
Author: Asa Date  
  
Chapter Five: Armor of Starlight  
  
Email: stratasgirl@hotmail.com  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Standard Disclaimer: The Ronins do not belong to me, though I deeply wish they did.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The weatherman on T.V. had said it would be another sunny day. Boy was he wrong, dark clouds were settling in the sky at a rapid pace. Soon the whole sky was pitch black. Street lights had turned on. It was as if it were nighttime, only it was actually two o' clock in the afternoon. The wind had picked up speed to an amazing 35 mph. Palm trees swayed violently in the wind. Rain beat down hard on the house. Mia peeked out the window.  
  
"I sure hope Cye, Dawn, Crystal, and Ryo are okay out there," Mia said.  
  
"I'm sure they're fine." Kento said.  
  
Suddenly lightning struck in the sky, a loud crack of thunder followed shortly after. It scared the heck out of the girls. Asa screeched and dove behind the couch. Violet winced and covered her ears at both the thunder and Asa's scream. Having been standing at the window, Mia ran over to the bottom of the stairs. Having not flinched at all, the guys were laughing.  
  
"It's only a little thunder." Kento said, a smile playing on his lips.  
  
"A little?" Asa said, raising an eyebrow, "It just about scared me to death!"  
  
"It's so close," Violet stated, "Way less than a mile away."  
  
"Something tells me this isn't a normal storm." Sage replied calmly to both Rowen and Kento.  
  
Mia groaned, "Sage, are you sure?"  
  
Violet and Asa watched the four with interest, Violet was the first of the two to speak up, "How isn't it a normal storm?"  
  
Rowen answered, "Well, um, it's kind of a long drawn out story that you probably don't want to hear."  
  
"We've got all the time in the world." Asa said sweetly.  
  
"Maybe some other time." Kento said.  
  
Both girls were extremely stubborn and refused to give up.  
  
"Come on you guys! Please tell us!" Violet replied. The guys and Mia just shook their heads no.  
  
The two grumbled, "No fair." Asa said.  
  
Another loud crack of thunder followed and the electricity went out.  
  
Asa smiled in spite of the situation they were in, "All right! Candle time!"  
  
Violet groaned, "Oh brother, Miss Candle Happy is at it again"  
  
Asa laughed, "So, are there any candles in the house?"  
  
Mia and Asa walked around searching for candles. As soon as they had retrieved four handfuls, they set the candles all over the den and kitchen and lit them. It continued to storm outside. Cye and Crystal ran into the house completely soaked. Ryo and Dawn arrived soon after.  
  
Ryo shook his head, "I have a weird feeling about this. Guys do you think this has to do with the D-"  
  
Sage covered Ryo's mouth, "Don't say it in front of them."  
  
Asa and Violet frowned, Dawn and Crystal looked extremely confused. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light, thought to be lightning but strange enough no sound of thunder was heard after it. A knock at the door followed.  
  
Mia walked cautiously to the front door and opened it, surprised to see it was Kayura and the ex-warlords.  
  
Mia gulped, surprised, "Well, hello. Come in..."  
  
Kayura walked inside from the rain followed by Cale, Anubis, Dais, and Sekhmet.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Ryo asked.  
  
Kayura smiled at him, "Even we deserve a little vacation you know."  
  
Cale nodded, agreeing with her, "We were wondering if we could bum a few rooms here."  
  
"Well, um, ah....." Mia began.  
  
"We're kind of full." Cye finished for her, motioning toward the four girls.  
  
Violet spoke up, "We can get another room at the hotel we were at before if you'd like us too."  
  
"Nonsense!" Sage said, rather quickly, "A few people can share a room. It's no big deal."  
  
So, it was decided that Kayura and Mia would share a room, Dawn and Violet would share a room, and Crystal and Asa would share a room so Dais and Cale were roomies in the room Asa was in and Anubis and Sekhmet would be roomies in the room Dawn was in at first.  
  
Asa sensed something familiar about Anubis but she shrugged off the feeling. It was dumb anyway. She was horrified to find out Sekhmet loved snakes and Dais loved spiders.  
  
While the girls were getting to know the four ex-warlords in the den(AN: though they didn't know they were ex-warlords...duh), Ryo had pulled Kayura aside in the kitchen.  
  
"Is there any reason you guys decided to come besides the fact of it being summertime?" he asked.  
  
Kayura hesitated, "We aren't sure what's going on but we know something's about to happen. I keep getting this weird feeling that the armors may be needed again."  
  
Ryo groaned, "You think it's the dynasty?"  
  
Kayura shrugged, "I don't know and it's bugging the hell out of me."  
  
Ryo draped his arm over her shoulder, "Don't worry `bout it Kay. If there's trouble us guys'll take care of it."  
  
Kayura smiled when Ryo called her by her nickname, "You'd better be right Wildfire."  
  
"Aren't I always?" he smirked.  
  
Kayura hit him lightly in the chest and walked back into the den, Ryo followed.  
  
Dais was tormenting Crystal with a spider. Sekhmet was laughing at Crystal. Asa was looking at Sekhmet like he was the biggest moron on the planet. Violet was yelling at Dais to stop and put the spider away. Cale was watching Violet, a goofy grin on his face. Sage was glaring at Cale. Rowen was reading. Mia was reading a journal her grandfather wrote about the legend of the armors, Anubis was peeking over Mia's shoulder. Cye was in the kitchen cooking, Kento hovered around the kitchen like a starving mutt. Dawn was staring out the window. Ryo shook his head, amused at the scene before him, It was going to be one heck of a summer.  
  
Violet got so mad at Dais that she took the spider and squashed it, Dais wasn't too happy about it either.  
  
"Hey, why'd you kill that spider? It didn't do anything to you!" he protested.  
  
"You were taunting Crystal with it, that's why!" Violet replied.  
  
Dais pouted. Crystal sighed, relieved. Sekhmet, still laughing, was close to tears.  
  
Violet turned her attention to him, "And what's so funny?"  
  
Sekhmet continued laughing, unable to stop. A death glare from Violet was enough to shut him up.  
  
"How old are you guys anyway?" Asa asked.  
  
"We're all 23." Cale answered.  
  
Violet snorted, "Sure don't act your age."  
  
"Hey!" Cale protested, "I do. It's just those two knuckle heads who don't." He pointed to Dais and Sekhmet.  
  
The storm continued long into the night. Everyone had since gone to bed. Asa tossed and turned in her sleep. She was having a strange dream.  
  
Asa walked along a small creek in a fairy wooded area. Dogwood trees were in full bloom and the sky was a calm sea of clouds. Her hair had been pulled up into a bun, a few stray strands hung carelessly in front of each ear. She wore a long silver kimono. Spotting a beautiful Weeping Willow tree, she sat down underneath its welcoming shade. Limbs covered with soft leaves hung low, creating a wall around her. Suddenly the serene scene was violated by the sounds of a battle. Her heart rate increased as she listened. Peeking from the safety of the tree she could see two armored men fighting. The name `Kioten' popped into her brain as she watched one of the warriors with black armor that had the symbol of a dragon stretched along the chest-plate. The other warrior, with blue-green armor and long red hair, seemed very familiar to her. She could not figure out how until she got a better look at his face. She gasped, what was Anubis doing in her dream? The battle raged on until  
Kioten collapsed on the ground, lifeless. Before he died, she heard him say, "I will return one day to claim what is rightfully mine and you will suffer dearly". Who was Kioten? Why does she have a feeling she's met him before? How did Anubis end up in my dream? To her frustration, her surroundings began to fade.  
  
Asa awoke with a headache and was feeling very frustrated. Why does she feel she's met Anubis and this Kioten guy before. Why did she dream what she dreamed? It made no sense. None at all. Outside, the birds were chirping merrily. Crystal was sound asleep in the other bed. Asa looked at her watch to find it was 5:00 a.m. She tried to close her eyes and go back to sleep but she only tossed and turned. She gave up on getting anymore sleep and headed downstairs after changing from her night clothes to a white baby-tee with the word `Baby' written on it in pink glitter and a pair of extremely short blue jean shorts.  
  
Anubis had had a similar dream as Asa, but he was fighting Kioten in his dream near a large Weeping Willow tree. After Anubis had defeated him, the last words of the warrior echoed through him like the waves in the ocean, `I will claim one day what is rightfully mine and you will suffer dearly'. He had been having this dream for weeks. Woke up in a sweat each time. Unlike Asa, Anubis knew this dream was once a reality a long time ago. Kioten wanted a young girls hand in marriage only because of an armor she possessed. Anubis was the only thing standing in his way for he was the girl's fiancé . This was just before the time when Anubis was lured into Talpa's control. Anubis lowered his head sadly, he had loved the girl dearly. She must have thought he had hated her when he had disappeared like that. God, he'd do anything to see her again. After these hundred years he still longed to see her face again.  
  
~Later at the beach~  
  
Everyone except Mia and Kayura were at the beach enjoying themselves. Mia and Kayura had decided to stay at the house to try and figure out if there were any other threats besides Talpa they should worry about since Kayura and the ex-warlords have been picking up some bad vibes lately. Mia's grandfathers database in her laptop of the armors had much information about the armors and their past that they all may need to know and may help them figure out what's been bothering Kayura and the others.  
  
Rowen, Kento, Dais, Sekhmet, Ryo, and Sage were playing volleyball. The rest were clowning around in the water. A tall pier was nearby. People were on it fishing.  
  
Cye was jumping into the waves as they rolled past. The girls were chicken fighting. Crystal was on Violets shoulders and on Asa's shoulders were Dawn. The girls couldn't knock each other down so Cale thought it'd be funny to knock all of them down himself and he did. The girls got even by dunking Cale into the water. Violet noticed later than Cale had a scar going across one of his eyes and she asked him how he had gotten it. He just shrugged and said he didn't remember. After on they all sat on the beach on a huge blanket from the house and sunned. Dawn's head rested in Ryo's lap and they talked quietly to each other. Sage had a sand crab in his hand and was taunting Asa with it. Crystal and Cye were watching something out in the water. Violet was watching Cale. Kento was eating. Anubis was looking at Asa with his mouth wide open, eyebrows scrunched up in thought.  
  
Dawn looked up at Ryo, "That night at the club I noticed you got a sad look in your eyes when you mentioned your father. I don't mean to pry or anything but did something happen to him?"  
  
Ryo looked down at her and nodded, "Yeah, he died when I was a kid."  
  
Dawn shifted around so that she was laying on her stomach, head in hands. Her face was a short distance from his, "That's so sad." Ryo just shrugged. He was getting a little uncomfortable because he wasn't used to talking about it. Dawn moved again so that she was now sitting in his lap, facing him, "You want to talk about it?" she asked. Ryo shook his head no. "Well, if you ever do just let me know okay?". Ryo nodded. Dawn kissed him lightly on the cheek.  
  
Sage held the crab an inch from Asa's face and she squealed, "Get it away!" Sage just laughed.  
  
Sekhmet and Dais each held onto of her arms so she couldn't move, they were laughing the whole time. She was pinned to the ground. With all her strength she kicked Sage in the crotch. Now blue in the face, Sage doubled over, falling onto Asa. Dais let go.  
  
"Get off me you big `Shroom Head!" Asa replied. The crab ran up Sekhmet's arm. Surprised, he let go of Asa and slung the crab off himself. Rowen, who had been reading, was now scolding Sage. Sage, who was now red in the face, got off Asa and stood up.  
  
"Sorry about that." Sage said. He then winced, "God, you didn't have to kick me."  
  
"I did to!" Asa said, "You deserved it.". Sage playfully tossed a handful of sand at her.  
  
Asa stood to chase Sage off the blanket but Rowen grabbed her arm, gently pulling her back down.  
  
"Did you sleep okay Asa?" Rowen asked.  
  
"No, actually not." Asa answered, "I had a real weird dream."  
  
"Really? About what?" Rowen asked.  
  
Asa looked over at Anubis and replied, "Anubis was in it...."  
  
"What?" Anubis was surprised, as was Rowen. Anubis asked, "What was it like?"  
  
Asa explained her dream to them and Rowen was biting his lip, thinking about it. Anubis paled, "Are you sure the guys name was Kioten that I was fighting?"  
  
Asa nodded, "Yeah. I mean, I didn't hear him say his name or anything...it just popped into my head as I was watching."  
  
"You do look very much like her." Anubis stated out loud, more to himself than to the others. Everyone's interest had turned to Asa's dream. Rowen was trying to analyze it but couldn't make any sense of it.  
  
"Like who?" Asa asked.  
  
Anubis blushed slightly, "It doesn't matter right now. I had the same dream as you did Asa but I was, of course, fighting Kioten."  
  
This time, it was Asa's turn to pale, "You're joking....right?"  
  
Anubis shook his head no.  
  
"How is that possible?" Asa asked.  
  
"It actually happened...in the past." Anubis answered.  
  
"What?" Asa then laughed, "Come on, how can we both dream the same dream about something that happened in the past? Besides, I don't believe in people having past lives."  
  
"I never mentioned having past lives." Anubis replied.  
  
"Then how..."  
  
"It's a long story Asa but I think you may be in trouble." Anubis said.  
  
"We've been picking up on some strange vibes lately." Dais said.  
  
"Strange vibes?" Crystal asked.  
  
"What are you guys?" Violet asked, "Some kind of psychics or something?"  
  
Cale chuckled, "No, but it would be a tough thing to explain to you four girls right now."  
  
"Start explaining." Dawn demanded.  
  
"When the time is right." Sekhmet replied.  
  
"Since you both dreamed about a person named Kioten, maybe this person is who we need to look out for." Rowen stated.  
  
"Yeah," Ryo agreed, cracking his knuckles, "I bet you Kioten is on his way."  
  
Anubis sighed, "I have no doubt in my mind that the bastard is on his way."  
  
"So we need to come up with a plan." Sage replied. (AN: very typical thing for Sage to say, eh? :)  
  
"We'll crush him like a bug!" Kento exclaimed.  
  
Asa was freaking out, "I'm getting scared. That dream is scaring me, the fact that Anubis had the same dream and is claiming it to have actually happened is scaring me, the idea of someone coming after us is scaring me, and all this secrecy is scaring me. If someone doesn't start explaining things soon I'm gonna have an anxiety attack or something."  
Violet groaned, "You already are Stardust."  
  
"We can't discuss this out here, we need to go back to the house." Cye said, and all the guys agreed.  
  
"Let's go NOW." Asa said.  
  
~the house~  
  
As soon as the girls entered the house they wanted to know then and there what was going on . "You know, you probably won't believe us." Rowen said.  
  
"You never know until you tell us." Dawn replied.  
  
Cye sighed and looked at each of the guys, "So, who wants to be the one to tell them about us?"  
  
"All I care to know is why the heck someone is after me." Asa said.  
  
Ryo shrugged, "I'll tell them." Ryo proceeded to explain to Crystal, Violet, Dawn, and Asa about the nine mystical armors worn by the guys and about the ordeal they all went through last summer defeating Talpa. Rowen would add his two bits into the story every now and then.  
  
Violet was very skeptical, "Lovely little story, but I don't believe a word of it."  
  
"I knew it'd be hard for you to believe, that's why I'm going to do what I'm about to do." Ryo said.  
  
"And what is that?" Crystal asked.  
  
Ryo smirked, "Give me a minute and I'll show you." Ryo transformed quickly into his armor. Crystal, Asa, Violet, and Dawn were stunned into silence.  
  
Dawn's tongue was practically hanging out of her mouth, "Wow...you've gotta wear that more often."  
  
Crystal soon came to her senses, "Uh, how the heck did you do that?"  
  
"So, can all of you guys do this?" Violet asked. Sage nodded.  
  
Asa groaned, "That doesn't explain why some psycho may possibly be after me!"  
  
"Now that, I don't know." Ryo admitted.  
  
Asa began to whine, "Do ANY of you have even the slightest clue why?"  
  
"Yes Asa, I do." Anubis said, finally speaking up.  
  
"Please clue me in!" Asa replied.  
  
"Can we talk upstairs?" Anubis asked.  
  
Asa nodded and they were halfway to the stairs when Cye stopped them, "Why can't the rest of us know why?"  
  
"Because, Torrent, this is rather personal." Anubis said, "I'll tell the rest of you later. Right now I need to help Asa out."  
  
~Anubis's room~  
  
Anubis and Asa walked upstairs and into his room, he closed the door behind them. Asa sat down on Sekhmet's bed; Anubis sat facing her on his bed.  
  
"So..." Anubis began.  
  
"So tell me already!" Asa exclaimed, "Please!"  
  
"Shhh!" Anubis said, "Calm down Asa." He then shook his head, slightly amused, "You act just like her."  
  
"Like who?" Asa asked.  
  
"Ayeka, the last person known to have worn the Armor of Starlight, and she was my future wife. Your ancestor too...I'm guessing. I know you have possession of the armor because I can see it in you, and the armor is passed down through the generations usually."  
  
Asa bit her lip, "I did have a great great grandmother from Japan named Ayeka Tomoe. She moved here when she was in her thirties with my great great grandfather."  
  
"You look so much like her too that it pains me to look at you sometimes." Anubis admitted.  
  
"You must have really loved her." Asa said and Anubis nodded. Asa continued, "About all that Ryo said in the den...it is all true?"  
  
Anubis nodded again, "Yes. Dais, Cale, Sekhmet, Kayura, and I had been brainwashed by Talpa and he used our armors for his own evil deeds. I never meant to leave Ayeka."  
  
"I can see how much you cared for her." Asa replied.  
  
"It wasn't until Ryo, Sage, Cye, Kento, and Rowen destroyed Talpa that the five of us came to our senses...I found myself in a new era and without Ayeka."  
  
"Who and why do you think someone is out to kill me?" Asa asked.  
  
"Think back to the dream you and I both had." Anubis replied.  
  
"Kioten?" Asa asked and Anubis nodded, "I didn't really understand what he meant by what he said before you killed him...and, hey, if you killed him how is he a threat now? "  
  
"He's after your armor." Anubis said.  
  
"My armor? Oh...the Starlight armor...." Asa replied.  
  
Anubis shrugged, "My guess is someone gave him immortality."  
  
Asa sighed, "We don't even know if Kioten is a threat right now. It's not like he has shown up or anything."  
  
"That's true," Anubis agreed, "But I, as well as the others, have felt his presence."  
  
Asa groaned, "What a summer vacation this has turned out to be."  
  
There was a knock at the door and Rowen peeked in, "You two, it's time for lunch."  
  
Anubis nodded and stood up, obviously on his way downstairs. Asa stood but she was not heading towards the kitchen, instead, she walked to the window and looked out it at the yard below. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around to see it was Rowen.  
  
"You gonna eat?" Rowen asked.  
  
Asa nodded and smiled, "Yeah, I'll be down in a minute."  
  
"Hurry down." Rowen replied, "Kento's got quite an appetite, he may eat all of it before long."  
  
Asa laughed, "Well, if he does you and I can go out to eat somewhere else."  
  
Rowen smiled, "I'd like that." He kissed her on the cheek and left the room. Asa followed soon after.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So, did you like this chapter? Huh? Huh? Huh? Lemme know what you think of it darnit!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	7. Meeting with the Past

Title: Trip Of a Lifetime  
  
Author: Asa Date  
  
Chapter Six: Meeting with the Past  
  
Email: stratasgirl@hotmail.com  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Standard Disclaimer: The Ronins do not belong to me, though I deeply wish they did.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the table, everyone had sat down and were enjoying their meal.  
  
"Mia and Kayura, just how do you two put up with these guys all the time?" Violet asked, a grin playing on her lips, "I wouldn't have the patience."  
  
Mia smiled, "To tell the truth, I don't know. They kinda grow on you."  
  
Sekhmet frowned, "I believe I speak for all the guys when I say, I do not appreciate being talked about where I can hear it." Anubis laughed and agreed.  
  
Kayura playfully stuffed a roll in Sekhmet's mouth to shut him up, "You learn to ignore them. Heck, I've dated four of them." She then laughed, "And none of them are real good dating material."  
  
Teasing, Anubis looked at her and said, "I'm shocked Kay. Why would you try to ruin our dating lives by telling every girl such a thing?"  
  
Kayura smiled, "I have to deflate your egos every now and then you know."  
  
"Which four Kayura?" Crystal asked.  
  
"Anubis, Cale, Ryo, and Rowen." Kayura answered.  
  
Cale smirked, "You're too hot to handle Kay."  
  
Ryo burst out laughing, nearly choking on his food.  
  
Kayura smiled at Cale, "We aren't sucking up, now are we?"  
  
"Yes ma'am!" Cale replied, the smirk still on his face.  
  
Dawn had to hit Ryo's back to keep him from choking.  
  
When Ryo's laughs subsided, he said, "Too hot to handle? Whatever."  
  
Violet smiled, "I want all the dirt on them later Kayura."  
  
Kayura grinned, "You betcha!"  
  
Kento wasn't paying a bit of attention to what was going on around him; he was too busy stuffing his face with the food Cye had prepared. Asa was being unusually quiet, and picking at her food.  
  
"Not going to eat Asa?" Crystal asked.  
  
Asa shook her head no and Kento asked with a mouth full of food, "Can I have it?"  
  
Sage scowled, "Kento, you're such a pig."  
  
Rowen, who was sitting beside Asa, gently nudged her knee with his. He whispered into her ear softly, "I don't know what all Anubis told you upstairs but just know that everything's gonna be alright, okay?" Asa nodded.  
  
Rowen continued, "You can trust us, I swear."  
  
"I trust you all completely, Rowen." She whispered back. Rowen smiled and kissed her cheek before turning his attention back to the table. Kento was pulling Asa's plate over to him. Rowen got it back and set it in front of Asa.  
  
"Now eat, will ya?" Rowen asked Asa, "Don't want you to starve."  
  
"I'm not really that hungry Rowen, honest."  
  
Sage cast a worried glance over at Asa, "C'mon Lil' Lady Stardust. We gonna have to hold you down and force you to eat?"  
  
It amazed Asa how friendly these people were. She just met them and they already feel like family. They let her and her friends stay here in this nice house with them, go out places with them, and eat here with them. Sage felt like a brother to her. He liked to tease her a lot but he could also be so sweet. There was something about Rowen that made her want him. He was a bookworm, sure. But there was another side to him wanting to burst out and show the spontaneous side that he hides so well. It showed for a while there at La Vela. She didn't know what to think of Kento other than he was the resident garbage disposal. She got the impression he'll eat anything he sees. Cye was adorable in that British way. Ryo kind of kept to himself, well around her anyway. Mia was a nice, but quiet, person. It really freaked her out how Anubis and her shared some sort of link in the past. Cale was very suave. Kayura seemed to be an energetic person. Dais and Sekhmet were just plain  
annoying. She felt she'd probably think differently about those two knuckleheads later.  
  
Just then the room started spinning and everything went black. Asa fell to the floor. She felt really cold. The voices of the concerned friends at the table sounded far off. Suddenly she found herself standing a few feet away from her body that was lying on the floor in the kitchen. Everyone was kneeling on the floor around her. Anubis was behind her and sat her up, leaning her up against him.  
  
"Hey Stardust, can you hear me?" Violet asked.  
  
Cye shook her arm lightly, "Asa wake up."  
  
Sage checked for a pulse and sighed, looking relieved, "She's still got a pulse, she'll be okay."  
  
Asa tried to tell them she was okay, put they couldn't hear her.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Dais asked, "Was that a seizure?"  
  
Crystal shook her head, "She's never had one before. I think she just fainted."  
  
Holding up her hand, she gasped. She could see right through her own hand. `Have I died?' she asked herself, `Am I a ghost?'  
  
She heard someone chuckle behind her.  
  
"No, Asa dear you haven't died. This is the only way I can speak to you."  
  
Asa whirled around to see a mirror image of herself dressed in the traditional Japanese kimono. She gasped, "You look like me."  
  
The person standing before her smiled, "My name is Ayeka. I sent you that dream."  
  
Asa bite her lip, "Did that really happen?"  
  
Ayeka nodded slightly, "Yes, Anubis was telling you the truth. About Kioten, about himself, about me, and about the destiny you have to fulfill."  
  
"The armor?" Asa asked and Ayeka nodded.  
  
"You must destroy Kioten. He is purely evil."  
  
"How?" Asa asked, "I don't know what the heck to do."  
  
"That's why I'm here with you right now dear," Ayeka began, "Your armor allows you to see into peoples dreams and communicate with the spirits of the deceased. It is similar to that of Strata's in the way that you both are warriors of the sky. You have to be careful and not use too much of your power. Only use it as a last resort."  
  
"Why?" Asa asked.  
  
"One blow could destroy an entire planet."  
  
"That's why Kioten is after me like he was after you..."  
  
Ayeka nodded, "The bearers of the nine mystical armors can aide you as well as your friends."  
  
"What about my friends?"  
  
"Crystal is the bearer of the armor of Hurricane. Dawn, of Sunlight. And Violet, of Purity."  
  
"Wow." Asa said.  
  
"Maybe we outta call an ambulance." Asa heard Sekhmet say.  
  
"Well," Rowen said, "She's still got a pulse and she's breathing. Maybe she just passed out."  
  
"About my power," Asa began, "how do I use it? And the communication thing and dream thing sound really neat. How do I do that?"  
  
"Your power can be called forth by simply yelling out `Comet scream', a ball of light will form in the palm of your hands if you concentrate well enough and you throw it at your target. The ball of light can grow to a fairly large size and can be very harmful. Never fight in anger. As I said before, this attack could destroy a planet. Use it carefully. Dreamwalking is very simple. At night, when all is asleep, close your eyes and use your power to concentrate on the collective conscious. Dream orbs of those slumbering will appear and float around you. Each persons dream orb is very unique, with it's own color and sound. To view the dream, call the orb to you and peer inside. To enter the dream, expand the orb and walk through. Communication with the deceased is not hard. Just think of the one you'd like to speak to. There can be a downside to this."  
  
"And what's that?" Asa asked.  
  
"Sometimes those deceased will not leave you alone." Ayeka said, smirking slightly.  
  
Asa looked behind her at her body and her friends and smiled, Anubis, Cale, Sage, and Kento were carrying her body to the den. They walked right through her and Ayeka on the way there. They gently laid her on the couch.  
  
"You must get back to your body." Ayeka said, "Your friends are worried. And I had better return to my new world."  
  
"Before you go Ayeka, Anubis said..."  
  
Ayeka hushed her, "I know how he feels already Asa, he thinks that I thought he left me when Talpa got control of him. To tell the truth, I did for a time, until I died and found out the real truth. But you must go back to your body..."  
  
"But..." Asa began, but before she could finish her sentence, Asa felt a blast of icy wind and she was back in her body. She opened her eyes slowly. Anubis held a wet rag to her forehead, and he brushed away the stray strands of hair that had fallen on her face.  
  
Anubis saw her eyes open and replied, "Asa! Are you okay? We were so worried."  
Asa nodded, "I'm fine. I just..."  
  
"ASA!" her three best friends said, "Don't ever do that again!"  
  
Asa started to sit up but Anubis gently pushed her back down on the couch, "You look kinda drained. Rest a minute."  
  
"No, I'm fine Anubis...honest." Asa persisted.  
  
"What happened?" Rowen asked.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Asa answered.  
  
"Tell us!" Dawn exclaimed.  
  
"In some way I don't know, my spirit left my body for a minute. I could see all of you but couldn't communicate with you. Anubis, I spoke to Ayeka."  
  
Anubis's eyes widened, "Your joking..."  
  
Asa shook her head, "No, she told me all about my armor and my power." Asa then looked at Violet, Crystal, and Dawn, "You three have a place in all this to you know."  
  
"How?" Violet asked.  
  
"You, Violet, possess the armor of Purity. Crystal, yours is Hurricane. And Dawn, you are Sunlight."  
  
"I think you hit your head on the kitchen floor a little too hard." Dawn remarked.  
  
"I swear I'm telling the truth." Asa said.  
  
"I miss her." Anubis said.  
  
Asa looked at Anubis, resting a hand on his shoulder. "You've gotta move on Anubis. She'd want you to."  
  
"Hey, how about we all go bungee jumping today!" Ryo suggested.  
  
Rowen groaned inwardly. That had to be the dumbest thing anyone could do. There's always a possibility someone could get killed.  
  
"I'm in." Asa and Sage both said at the same time.  
  
"Me too." said Dawn.  
  
"Count me in." Crystal said.  
  
Sekhmet, Violet, and Kayura wanted to go as well. Mia, Rowen, Dais, Anubis, Cye, Cale and Kento decided to just watch them do it.  
  
Everyone split into two groups. Some crammed into Mia's jeep. The others in Kento's car. In Mia's jeep, Mia drove. Cale sat shot gun, with Rowen, Anubis, Dais, and Cye in the back. Violet sat in the front in Cale's lap. Asa sat on Anubis's lap, Crystal sat on Cye's lap. Kento drove his car with Sekhmet sitting in the front passenger seat. Sage, Ryo, Dawn, and Kayura were crammed in the back. There were many places in the city to bungee jump but they chose one called Bungee Mania that had three different ways to bungee jump. On one of them the rope was attaches to your ankle and you jumped from a high pole. In another you were slung in a circle, it wasn't really classified as bungee jumping but it was in that area. In another you and one other person were sling shot up into the air in a cage. This place, Bungee Mania, overlooked the Gulf of Mexico. The workers there even offered to film you bungee jumping. Everyone who was going to bungee had to sign a bunch of release forms  
basically saying it would be their own faults if they died. Sage and Violet were joking around about the possibility of dying.  
  
"If I died would you come to my funeral?" Violet asked Sage.  
  
"Maybe, would you come to mine?" Sage asked.  
  
"I don't know, than depends." Violet replied.  
  
"Depends? Depends on what?" Sage asked.  
  
"It depends on what you do to me before you die." Violet said.  
  
Sage was grinning now, "And what would you want me to do?"  
  
Violet smiled at him, "I think you know already."  
  
"I sure as hell hope so." Sage replied. He pulled Violet to him slowly and kissed her. When they pulled apart after a few seconds, Violet smirked.  
  
"What?" Sage asked. She replied with another kiss.  
  
"That." Violet stated.  
  
"I can't believe you guys want to do this." Rowen said.  
  
"I can't believe it either." Mia replied.  
  
Asa laughed, "It's a thrill. Defy death. That's why I do it."  
  
"You've done it before?" Cale asked incredulously.  
  
Asa nodded, "Yep, it's fun. Dawn has done it before too. Isn't that right Sunshine!"  
  
"Hell yeah!" came Dawn's loud reply from a few feet away.  
  
"What are you gonna do this year Dawn?" Asa asked.  
  
"I'm doing the sling shot this year. Ryo's gonna do it with me too." Dawn answered.  
  
"You're all crazy." Anubis stated.  
  
Crystal laughed, "And darn proud of it."  
  
Asa playfully whacked Anubis in the back of the head.  
  
"If you weren't related to Ayeka I'd kill you for that." Anubis told Asa.  
  
Asa grinned, "Then I'm glad I'm related to her. That way I can get away with more."  
  
Anubis smiled at her, "We'll see about that. Hmm...you know, Ayeka was always very ticklish..."  
  
Asa eyes widened, "You wouldn't!"  
  
"I would." Anubis smirked before grabbing her most ticklish spots, her sides. Asa exploded in giggles.  
  
Asa gasped, "Stop! That tickles!"  
  
Sekhmet watched the two with interest, "You know, if I didn't know any better, you two...." . He couldn't finish his sentence because Kayura elbowed him hard in the gut.  
  
"What?" Sekhmet asked Kayura, rubbing the spot where she had hit him.  
  
"Don't butt into others businesses doofus." Kayura scolded.  
  
"Doofus? Kayura, may I remind you how old you are. That word makes you sound like a kid." Sekhmet joked  
  
"Oh shut up Snakey-chan." Kayura told Sekhmet, sticking out her tongue.  
  
"Oh brother." Sekhmet said, sighing.  
  
"You're not gonna jump Cye?" Crystal asked Cye.  
  
"Nah." Cye replied, "I'd rather watch. I've had plenty of death defying moments already."  
Rowen agreed with him, "Yeah, like last summer."  
  
Cye laughed and looked at Dais. "Yeah, and Dais sure could kick some ass. That spot where he got me on my back is still sore."  
  
Dais grinned, "Heh, and I can still kick your tail today Torrent."  
  
"May I remind you who kicked who's tale last summer?" Cye remarked.  
  
Rowen laughed at Cye's remark.  
  
Dawn and Ryo did the slingshot first. Both of them were hollering the whole time. Dawn was dizzy and was walking through the exit later looking drunk. Sage jumped, then Violet. Kayura was next and the workers had to practically push her off the platform for her to jump. Crystal jumped without hesitation, as did Sekhmet. Asa wanted to do the slingshot but they wouldn't let her without someone else. Something about the required weight. No one who had already jumped really wanted to do it again, it cost too much.  
  
"Mia? Cye? Dais? Rowen? Anubis? Cale? Kento? Wanna do this with me? Please?" Asa begged.  
  
Mia, Dais, Kento, and Cye were quick to recline. Rowen was terrified of jumping but he didn't dare open his mouth, she'd do that pouty face of hers probably.  
  
Asa sighed, "I guess I'll just jump then."  
  
"Nah, hey I'll do this with ya." Anubis said, hating to see her disappointed. Asa responded by hugging Anubis.  
  
"Thank you thank you thank you!" Asa exclaimed. The ride was over as quickly as it had begun. Only slightly disoriented from the slingshot, Asa was grinning.  
  
"I want to do that again." Asa said, "But not now. Some other time maybe."  
  
"What do ya'll wanna do next?" Violet asked.  
  
"It's hot out here. I suggest we go swimming." Cye said.  
  
"Let's eat." Kento replied.  
  
"How about shopping?" Crystal asked.  
  
After much debate, it was decided that Sekhmet, Crystal, Rowen, Anubis, Kayura, Sage, and Asa would go shopping and the rest would hang out at the house and swim in the pool in the backyard if they wanted. The mall was only a few blocks away so they decided to walk there. The air conditioning hit them full blast as they stepped into the main section of the mall. It was a relief from the intense heat outside. Sekhmet spotted a sporting goods store to their left and went in to buy a hat. He didn't care what kind of hat, just something to keep the sun out of his eyes. Kayura had gone into the store with him.  
  
"What about this hat?" Kayura asked, holding up an Arizona Diamondbacks cap up.  
  
Sekhmet smirked, seeing the snake on the front of the hat, "Alright."  
  
The purchase was made and they quickly joined everyone outside of the store.  
  
"Oooh!" Asa exclaimed, "A photo booth! Let's get a picture taken of all of us!"  
  
Crystal winced, "We can't all fit in there!"  
  
"We can try though!" Asa replied.  
  
Sage playfully knocked on Asa's head, "Yoohoo! Anyone home in there?"  
  
"There's only seven of us." Asa said, "Guys sit and us girls sit in your laps. It's that easy."  
  
"That booth will only sit two people." Rowen stated.  
  
"I know that Einstein!" Asa replied, Sage snickered at that comment, "But let's at least try!"  
  
Asa dragged them all over to the photo booth, "Guys in first!" she instructed.  
  
Sage picked up Asa, "Not now Stardust." Asa whacked him on his head.  
  
"Lemme down." Asa told Sage. He did eventually.  
  
Rowen spotted a book story and went straight in, Sage followed.  
  
"I don't know what book Rowen is after but I bet you Sage is looking for Playboy." Kayura remarked.  
  
"Ewwww!" said both Crystal and Asa.  
  
"Hmmm.....maybe I'd better help him look." Said Anubis, slipping into the store.  
  
"Oh brother." Crystal said, rolling her eyes, "Aren't you going to join them in their Quest for Playboy Sekhmet?"  
  
Sekhmet laughed nervously, "I wasn't going to but heck I'm going." Kayura grabbed the back of his shirt.  
  
"No Snakey-chan. Your gonna wait with us!" Kayura said, smiling. Sekhmet groaned.  
  
Minutes later, a very happy Sage and Anubis walked out of the store, each with a bag in their hands. Rowen came out later with a bag with many contents. Kayura peeked into Anubis's bag.  
  
"Disgusting!" Kayura exclaimed, "You are sick! I suppose you got the same magazine as Anubis did Sage..." Sage nodded.  
  
"What'd you get Rowen?" Asa asked.  
  
"Bunch of stuff." Rowen answered.  
  
"Like what?" Asa asked.  
  
"Stuff." Rowen answered again. Asa got frustrated and grabbed his bag to look in it since he wouldn't tell her its contents.  
  
"Give that back!" Rowen demanded but Asa had already dumped the contents down on the floor.  
  
"Hmmm...book on Astronomy, Trigonometry book, a few magazines...." Asa looked up at Rowen and smiled, "Well, looks like Rowen got himself one too Kayura." Rowen blushed.  
  
"I wanna go get one too!" Sekhmet whined.  
  
Kayura grinned slyly, "Hmmm...the guys got them something, now it's our turn!" she linked arms with Asa on one side, Crystal on the other, and walked through the mall, The guys at their heels.  
  
"What're you talking about `your turn'?" Sekhmet asked.  
  
"Our turn to buy something." Asa answered. They stopped in front of Victoria's Secret.  
  
"Oh. Dear. God." Said Rowen, "You're not gonna..."  
  
"Ladies, lets go!" Kayura said, grabbing both Anubis and Sekhmet, dragging them into the store. Crystal needed not drag Sage; he came in on his own...a pile of drool forming at the corner of his mouth. Rowen was a challenge. He refused to go in.  
  
"I'm more decent than those three...I'd rather not go in." he told Asa.  
  
"Too bad," Asa replied smirking, "You're coming anyway." She pulled him inside the store.  
  
A saleswoman walked up to the group. "Can I help you with anything?" she asked.  
  
"No, we're just looking." Kayura answered, who was digging through a pile of silk panties trying to find a few she liked, smirking at Sekhmet and Anubis who were looking over her shoulder.  
  
"That green one looks good." Sekhmet commented, "Model it for me...please?"  
  
Kayura rolled her eyes, "Never for you Snakey-chan."  
  
"How about me?" Anubis asked. Kayura whacked both of them on the head. Asa and Crystal didn't want to buy anything from there right now and just waited for Kayura to make her purchases. They amused themselves by watching Sage go ga-ga over the items in the store.  
  
Sage wandered over to them later, "Hey, why do you girls buy this stuff anyway? It comes right off a second later anyway." That comment prompted a whack on the shoulder from both Crystal and Asa.  
  
"Ow!" Sage said, rubbing his sore shoulders, "What'd I say wrong?"  
  
Asa quickly walked over to a Kodak store, bought a disposable camera, and returned to Victoria's Secret. She instructed Sage to hold up a pair of panties. Happily he did and she snapped a picture of him holding it. She snapped a picture of Kayura, Sekhmet, and Anubis over at the check out counter. Also, she took a picture of Crystal and Rowen. Crystal was smiling and Rowen looked sick to his stomach, blushing like crazy.  
  
"You know Rowen." Asa said, "You look cute when you blush." That caused him to blush more.  
  
~Meanwhile at the house~  
  
Dawn, Violet, and Mia were sunning by the pool when all of a sudden Kento jumped into the pool shouting `Cannon Ball!' and water splashed all over them. As soon as he surfaced, Violet yelled at him.  
  
"Why'd you do that?" Violet asked, "You could have done that on the other side of the pool without splashing us!"  
  
Kento shrugged, "Maybe I felt like it."  
  
Cale walked over to the lounge chair Violet was sitting in and picked her up.  
  
"What are you doing?" Violet screeched. Cale tossed her into the pool and then dove in. Once they had both surfaced she began sputtering curses at him.  
  
"Now I'm soaked!" Violet complained.  
  
"You would've gotten wet anyway by those cannon balls of Kento's." Cale pointed out. He stepped out of the pool and held his hand out to Violet, "Lemme help you up."  
  
"You won't throw me in again?" Violet asked.  
  
"No." Cale answered. Violet held her hands out to him and he took them and pulled her up out of the water. She accidentally bumped into him.  
  
"Sorry." Violet mumbled.  
  
"Don't worry `bout it. Let me get you a towel." Cale said, before slipping into the house to retrieve a beach towel for her. Cye dove in without a single splash. Dais did a back flip off the diving board. Ryo was swimming laps from one end of the pool to the other. He stopped for a second and looked at Dawn.  
  
"Want to come in?" Ryo asked her, "The water feels good."  
  
Dawn sat up and smiled, "Sure." She gingerly stepped into the pool. Ryo laughed at her.  
  
"What?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Oh...nothing." Ryo replied.  
  
"Tell me." Dawn said.  
  
"Nah." Ryo answered.  
  
Dawn groaned and splashed water in his face.  
  
Cale came back outside with a towel for Violet moments later, he came up behind her and wrapped the towel around her.  
  
"Thanks." Violet replied.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Oy....well, here's chapter 6. Feedback wanted! I...............need...................caffeine!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	8. Night Visitors

Title: Trip Of a Lifetime  
  
Author: Asa Date  
  
Chapter Seven: Night Visitors  
  
Email: stratasgirl@hotmail.com  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Standard Disclaimer: The Ronins do not belong to me, though I deeply wish they did.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nighttime had fallen and the millions of stars that blanketed the sky sparkled like diamonds in the heavens. Rowen sat in a leather chair downstairs in the den reading on of the books he bought at the mall. Sage was meditating by the fireplace. Kento was in the kitchen fixing himself a snack to eat before going to bed. Asa was writing in her journal upstairs while watching the view from the window, Crystal beside her on her own bed listening to her Backstreet Boys CD in her portable CD player. Crystals eyes were partially closed but she was silently singing whatever song she was listening to. Violet, Dawn, Cale, and Ryo were in the room next door hanging out. Down the hall, Mia was working on her computer. Sekhmet, Anubis, Cye, Dais, and Kayura were all asleep. After a while, Violet and Dawn had shooed the guys out of their room so they could get some sleep.  
  
Putting her journal aside, Asa stretched and decided it would be time to test her powers. She walked over to her bed and sat down Indian style, closing her eyes. She felt kind of stupid because she didn't exactly know what she was doing. Unknown to her, a blue aura began to surround her as concentrated on her powers. `Lets see,' she told herself silently, `Ayeka said I could communicate with the dead. Maybe I can contact the previous owners of the Armors of Sunshine, Purity, and Hurricane so Violet, Crystal, and Dawn could get in touch with their abilities.' Telepathically she urged the previous bearers of those three armors to visit the girls in their dreams tonight and surprisingly she got a response from the three saying they would. She then concentrated on what Ayeka had called the Collective Conscious. To her delight, many colorful dream orbs began to appear and float around her. One brushed up against her, it felt like silk. They reminded her of giant soap bubbles.  
`Now how do I know who's is who's....'. She spotted an orb that was baby blue in color and hummed, calling it to her. She smiled after peering into it, feeling like a gypsy with a crystal ball, it was Cye's dream orb.  
  
~Meanwhile in another room~  
  
Violet was having a dream that she was relaxing at a lake, fishing. The sky got really dark quickly and she looked up startled at the center of the lake. A lone figure was walking on the water towards her, surrounded by a bright white light. Dropping her forgotten fishing pole to the ground, she stood and gaped at the figure. That wasn't humanly possible, how can someone walk on water? Well, okay Jesus did in the Bible....but that's Jesus. As the figure got closer, Violet could see it was a woman dressed in a very elegant white dress.  
  
"Don't be alarmed." Violet heard the woman say, "I am here to help you. Come out here to me."  
  
"B-but this is water..." Violet stuttered.  
  
The woman urged her to come, "All you have to do is believe you can."  
  
Violet bit her lip and walked into the lake, continually repeating in her head, `I can do it'. She was thrilled when she actually did it. `I'm walking on water! Coolbies!'. She soon reached the woman in the middle of the lake. The woman had long silver hair and ice-blue colored eyes.  
  
"Welcome Violet." Said the woman, "I am Catsy Youigama and I am here to help you recognize the full potentials of your armor. The armor of Purity."  
  
"Purity?" Violet asked at the same time the woman said it.  
  
Catsy nodded, "Yes Violet. You can call forth your armor by holding this Kanji orb and shouting `Armor of Purity'." Catsy handed her the white ball. "Your attack is a simple beam of white light that acts like a sword, The Purity Sword. It slices through it's victim damaging internal organs."  
  
`Cool,' Violet thought, `kind of like a light saber.'  
  
"Go ahead and try it out dear." Catsy urged Violet. Violet did as instructed and the white light engulfed her entire body to form a white armor. She looked at the woman once more only to find that she had vanished. Now standing in the middle of the lake alone, Violet concentrated on making it back to shore without falling in.  
  
Sleeping in the bed next to Violet's was Dawn. She was dreaming as well. She was surrounded by high flames. They were everywhere she looked. They didn't scare her, in a way they were comforting. She was smiling and twirling around and around. She stopped long enough to notice a figure approaching her. A man, dressed in khaki slacks and a yellow silk shirt, gently took her right hand in his and kissed to top of her hand. Dawn blushed automatically.  
  
"We finally meet again milady." The man said smiling.  
  
"Forgive me," Dawn stuttered out, "I have a feeling we've met before but I cannot recall your name."  
  
"Tasuki Hiroshi." The man said, "Yes, we have met before milady. It was many centuries ago."  
  
"You mean I..."  
  
"Yes, milady, you lived a life before this one. And you have been reincarnated to live once more. I was once the owner of an armor known as the Sunlight armor. I have chosen you to be it's new bearer."  
  
"B-b-but why me?" Dawn asked, a bit overwhelmed.  
  
"Dawn, my love, you have potential. I can see it in you. A spark in you has ignited and has grown to be a blazing fire."  
  
Dawn's heart had skipped a beat when he had referred to her as `my love'. "How do I use it? The armor I mean..."  
  
"I have something for you." Tasuki said, reaching into one of his pockets and pulling out an almost translucent golden ball, "This is a Kanji orb. Use it to call forth the armor." He handed the ball to her. Dawn took it hesitantly and it began to glow. The light spread and soon she was wrapped in it. The light took form into a yellow substance that formed itself around Dawn's body to become armor. After the glow had disappeared, Dawn was shocked to find herself in the armor.  
  
"Wow." Dawn said breathlessly, "This is amazing. I feel incredible."  
  
~Back in Asa and Crystal's room~  
  
Asa was dreamwalking, beside her in the other bed slept Crystal. Crystal found herself in a field of wildflowers. In the air was a heavenly scent created by the flowers. Butterflies flew from flower to flower. There was a calm breeze blowing that began to blow fast and faster. It was powerful enough to pluck many flowers from their places and twirl them around in the form of a tornado. As quickly as it has formed, the tornado quickly disappeared and the flowers floated to the ground revealing a woman dressed in black armor.  
  
"Greetings Crystal." Said the woman with a soft voice as she smiled, "I am Clara Maisama. Former bearer of Hurricane. I was hoping the armors would never have to be used again but there is fear of a new enemy and it is your duty to use this armor to help those around you."  
  
"I was already informed of my destiny to fight." Crystal said, "but I'm afraid I don't know exactly what I'm doing."  
  
"That's why I am here." Clara replied, "To teach you the ways of Hurricane. You have already witnessed some of it's power."  
  
Crystal nodded remembering the tornado of flowers earlier.  
  
"That is only a small portion of the great power within this armor I am wearing that will soon belong to you. Close your eyes and concentrate on controlling the wind."  
  
Crystal did as told. Closing her eyes she allowed herself to relax. She imagined the wind twirling around her, whipping her hair around. Pretty soon, what she had imagined had become a reality. The wind was blowing her hair around and flower petals were floating around her in a circle. Crystal smiled at Clara.  
  
"I did it!" Crystal exclaimed as a soft flower petal grazed her arm lightly. Clara laughed.  
  
"Yes, you did Crystal." Clara said, "Now, it is time for you to receive your armor." A black ball that seemed to glow many different colors floated to Crystal.  
  
"What is this?" Crystal asked.  
  
"It is a Kanji orb. It helps you call forth your armor."  
  
"Oh."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, there's chapter seven....short and sweet. ......I love to get feedback *hint, hint*  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	9. The Beginning

Title: Trip Of A Lifetime  
  
Author: Asa Date  
  
Chapter Eight: The Beginning  
  
Email: stratasgirl@hotmail.com  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Standard Disclaimer: The Ronins do not belong to me, though I deeply wish they did.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Morning came and birds chirped cheerfully outside. The morning sun was shining brightly through the bay window in the den. The smell of grits, bacon, eggs, and toast drifted through the hallway upstairs. The wonderful smell of food prompted those still in bed to awaken, everyone but Cale and Rowen who were heavy sleepers. Sitting in the den watching the morning news was Violet, Dais, Mia, Sekhmet, Kento, Anubis, Ryo, Kayura, Dawn, and Sage. Cye was preparing breakfast, aided by Crystal. Asa was reading a newspaper in the den, occasionally glancing up at the television. A few colorful curse words could be heard coming from the kitchen.  
  
~the kitchen~  
  
Crystal cursed about her burnt fingers on her right hand. The handles of the pot with the grits were hot. Cye looked at her, his eyes wide.  
  
"Gosh, are you okay?" he asked, "I'd never in my life heard a girl cuss that bad and with that many curse words at one time."  
  
"Of course I'm not okay. That was hot dang it." Crystal replied.  
  
"Let me see your hand." Cye said, Crystal held out her right hand. Cye smiled and kissed the spot where she had gotten burned "It'll be alright. Just go and sit down at the table. I'll finish everything." Crystal sat down and watched him fix the rest of breakfast.  
  
"Well, it's all done." Cye stated.  
  
"I'll go tell everyone it's ready." Crystal said, standing up. Cye nodded.  
  
~Den~  
  
"Breakfast is ready." Crystal announced, standing in the doorway.  
  
"It's about time." Kento said, nearly running to the kitchen. Crystal quickly got out of his way. Everyone else began to walk into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, where's Cale and Rowen?" Crystal asked.  
  
"Still asleep." Sage answered.  
  
"Both are late sleepers." Mia informed her.  
  
"We'll see about that." Asa said, "I'm going up there to wake them up."  
  
Ryo laughed, "Good luck with Rowen, he sleeps like a rock."  
  
"Cale gets in a bad mood if ya wake him too early Asa." Dais told her.  
  
Kayura chuckled, "He packs a punch too, watch out for his arm."  
  
Asa smiled, "I will." She walked upstairs to Cale's room. It was extremely dark. The blinds were still closed, and Asa opened them. Light streamed in and hit the bed Cale was sleeping in. Shaking him lightly to wake him up, she had to dodge his arm quickly.  
  
"Boy, Kayura wasn't kidding." She remarked, she put her mouth next to Cale's ear and yelled, "Cale! Wake up!" He sat up straight instantly, holding his ear and wincing in pain.  
  
"G'damnit Asa. What'd ya do that for?" Cale said, lying back down.  
  
"So you'd wake up stupid. Breakfast is ready downstairs." Asa answered.  
  
"Wake me up when it's lunchtime, will ya? Let me sleep." Cale asked.  
  
"I'm not your servant, now get up!" Asa grabbed one of his arms and tried to pull him out of the bed but couldn't. She ended up falling on the bed and on top of Cale. She quickly got off and stood next to the bed. Cale laughed at her.  
  
"You think you can drag me out of bed? Hon, I'm a lot stronger than you are."  
  
"Don't call me hon.," Asa warned, "Or I'll..."  
  
"You'll what?" Cale asked, smirking.  
  
"Ah forget you, go back to sleep." Asa walked out of the room, she could hear Cale ask her to close the blinds, "Do it yourself, I'm not your servant." She said to him as she walked into Rowen's room. She leaned over the bed and shook his shoulder, "Hey Rowen, it's time to get up." He mumbled something she could not hear and she realized he was still asleep. She got an idea and grinned. The blankets on the bed went only up to his waistline, showing off his muscular chest. Asa lightly ran one hand up from his stomach to his throat and whispered something in his ear. He stirred but did not wake up. She bent down and pressed her lips to his, pretty soon she felt him return the kiss. His eyes fluttered open and he stared at her wide-eyed.  
  
Asa laughed softly, "Good morning."  
  
Rowen lifted one hand and ran his fingers lightly down her arm, sending shivers of pleasure down her spine at his touch. Moving his arm to the nape of her neck he pulled her down for another kiss. After several seconds Asa broke the kiss.  
  
"Breakfast is ready downstairs." She informed him. Neither of them made any effort to get up. There was a sudden hunger in both of them that had nothing to do with food.  
  
~kitchen~  
  
Everyone had sat down to eat and was enjoying their meal. No one talked. The only sound you could hear was the birds chirping outside.  
  
Sekhmet spoke up, "I think Cale killed Asa."  
  
Dais laughed, "You serious?"  
  
"Of course." Sekhmet answered, "We all know how violent the guy can be if woken up too early."  
  
Kayura smirked, "I haven't heard any screaming."  
  
"Maybe he snapped her neck in two before she had a chance to scream." Sekhmet said.  
  
Ryo winced, "Enough with that, let's just eat."  
  
"I'm sure she's fine." Violet said, speaking for the first time that morning, "She's not totally helpless anyway. She's pretty tough."  
  
"Not against me she isn't. I beat the crap out of her once." Dawn remarked.  
  
"Are you talking about the time you and her were both after that Joshua guy?" Crystal asked.  
  
Dawn nodded, "Yeah."  
  
Violet winced, "Wasn't that little cat fight over who was gonna take him to the Homecoming dance?"  
  
Dawn nodded again, "Yep."  
  
Crystal burst out laughing, "And Sarah ended up being his date. So that fight was for nothing!"  
  
Dawn glared at Crystal, "Don't even mention Sarah."  
  
"I can't believe your still sour over that Sunshine. I mean, move on. You won't ever have to deal with Sarah again." Crystal pointed out.  
  
"I hate that girls guts still." Dawn stated.  
  
"What'd she do to you besides take that guy to the dance?" Mia asked.  
  
"Oh dear, here we go..." Violet said, pushing her empty plate out of her way shaking her head.  
  
Dawn took a deep breath before speaking, "First the little bastard got to be captain of the cheerleader squad and I wanted to be captain so bad. She knew it too and competed against me just to piss me off. Second, she was little miss teacher's pet in Biology. What's worse is she was my lab partner and hogged all the credit from the work I did on my own. Next, she went after every guy I liked. I hate her!"  
  
"Dawn, calm down. High school is over. No more Sarah." Violet said.  
  
~After breakfast~  
  
Cye and Crystal were cleaning up the kitchen. Unfortunately there was no dishwasher so all the dishes had to be washed by hand. And with the many people living in the house right now, there were a lot of dishes to be washed. Crystal was standing in front of the sink washing several of the dishes when Cye approached her from behind and placed some more dishes in the sink. After he had done this, his hand settled on her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"Cye?" Crystal asked.  
  
"Hmmm?" Cye replied.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked.  
  
Cye kissed a spot on her neck below her right ear, "Nothin'."  
  
She giggled, "Work before play Cye."  
  
Cye pretended to be hurt, "Aw c'mon."  
  
Crystal turned around to face him, smiling. Cye's other hand snaked around her waist and he pulled her closer to him. His lips met hers in the softest kiss. The dirty dishes were momentarily forgotten.  
  
Cale sauntered downstairs after a while, only wearing a pair of boxers and a robe loosely tied around his waist.  
  
Sekhmet smirked, "Look who finally decided to grace us with his presence."  
  
"Oh shut up." Cale mumbled sleepily.  
  
"What'd ya do with Asa Cale?" Dais asked him.  
  
"What the hell do you mean what did I do with Asa?" Cale asked, "The damn girl woke me up."  
  
"Now now Cale," Kayura replied, "You know you can't sleep all day. The girl had good intentions."  
  
"Yeah, well, a guy needs his beauty sleep." Cale answered, this prompted Kento and Ryo to fall over laughing.  
  
"And you need that beauty sleep really bad Cale." Sage joked. Kento and Ryo were now crying because they were laughing so hard.  
  
"Shove it Halo." Cale grumbled, shooting Sage a death glare that didn't faze Sage one bit.  
  
"Where's Asa?" Anubis asked.  
  
"The hell if I know. She left me alone and I went back to sleep." Cale answered.  
  
"Heh, I know where she is." Dawn said, "She was gonna wake up Rowen too...and that was a while ago."  
  
Violet chuckled, "And I bet we can all figure out what's going on."  
  
"What do you mean `What's going on'?" asked a voice from the staircase.  
  
"Asa was getting some loving upstairs, weren't you Stardust?" Violet asked.  
  
Asa blushed slightly and laughed, "No. Not what you may think Violet. I think you've been around me way too long. Sheesh."  
  
"What took you so long up there?" Mia asked, " We thought Cale had killed you."  
  
Asa smirked and looked at Cale as she spoke, "He can't even hurt a single hair on my head if he tried."  
  
"Wanna bet?" Cale challenged.  
  
"Cale..." Kayura warned, "Watch your temper."  
  
Cale ignored Kayura, "You're on Asa!"  
  
He started to walk towards the stairs slowly, and then climbed the staircase up to Asa faster. Asa laughed and backed up, accidentally bumping into Rowen. She mumbled a `sorry Rowen' before taking off down the hallway, Cale at her heels." She ran into Mia's room, which was a mistake. There was no other way out. Cale soon had her cornered. Rowen shook his head, obviously confused at what was going on and walked downstairs. From the den everyone could hear Asa screech and Cale laughing.  
  
"Ow! G'damn that hurt!" they heard Asa yell. Soon she rejoined them downstairs, sitting in Rowen's lap on the sofa, Her hand clutching the top of her head. Rowen wrapped his arms around Asa's waist with both hands settling on her stomach. Cale smiled triumphantly as he descended the staircase holding one of the hairs from Asa's head.  
  
Cye and Crystal soon joined the others in the den. They were holding hands.  
  
"Anyone have any plans for today?" Dawn asked. Everyone either shrugged or shook their heads no.  
  
"I vote on going shopping again." Kayura said.  
  
"Ooh. Good idea." Sage said grinning, "I need to buy another magazine."  
  
"You are one sick puppy." Crystal remarked, she then looked at Anubis and Rowen, "Actually there are three sick puppies here."  
  
Mia looked confused, "How?"  
  
Sekhmet frowned, "They all bought Playboy, and the girls wouldn't let me go and get myself one."  
  
"You guys got the latest issue of Playboy?" Dais asked. "I wanna see it!"  
  
"Nasty nasty nasty." Mia said.  
  
"Man, hook me up too!" Kento exclaimed.  
  
All the girls groaned, Violet shook her head, "Geez, typical guys. Can't get any loving from a real girl so they stoop so low as to buy a porn magazine.  
  
Cale smirked, "I bet you go to all those porn web sites just to see naked guys Violet."  
  
"Nu-uh!" Violet said, "If I wanna see a naked guy all I gotta do is think back to what happened on Halloween last year."  
  
Crystal chuckled, "I remember that. Jared was dared to streak around your neighborhood."  
  
Violet nodded, "And I, unfortunately, got an eye full."  
  
Dawn burst out laughing, "Poor Violet."  
  
Cale raised an eyebrow, "You don't want to see a naked guy?"  
  
Violet looked at Cale, "Heh, the heck I do but you don't understand...Jared is...uuugh... Gross."  
  
"I'm sure glad I was out of town that night." Asa stated. She was trying not to giggle, Rowen's breathing was tickling her neck.  
  
"So, what are we gonna do today?" Violet asked. Suddenly a loud crack of thunder could be heard from outside and the sky turned black. The once sun-drenched room was now echoing the darkness outside.  
  
"Looks like someone already made plans for us." Ryo remarked, tension in the room became so thick that you could cut it with a knife.  
  
"We had a feeling something was going to happen." Dais said, talking about him, Kayura, Sekhmet, Cale, and Anubis.  
  
"What'll we do about the girls?" Sage asked, "They don't know how to handle their armors just yet."  
  
"Maybe we can take them to the Dynasty to stay until they get a hold on their powers." Cale suggested.  
  
"Good idea." Anubis agreed.  
  
"I'll go with that idea as well." Sage said, "Are you girls okay with this?"  
  
Asa shrugged, "I'm game."  
  
Dawn looked at the guys blankly, "You think that just because a storm is beginning that some evil dude is gonna appear?"  
  
"You'll recognize the feeling soon enough. All demons tend to emit the same form of energy." Kento said, cracking his knuckles, "All right! Time to fight again!"  
  
Rowen rolled his eyes, "Only you would get excited about a fight."  
  
Sekhmet realized something, "You know, this'll be our first time we're all gonna fight together instead of against each other."  
  
"Yeah." Anubis said.  
  
"Are we dead sure we know who we're dealing with?" Ryo asked.  
  
Anubis nodded, "I have a big feeling it is..."  
  
"Kioten." Asa interrupted, "With that dream Ayeka sent me, I'm dead sure it's him. She warned me about him."  
  
"That means he's after your armor." Anubis said, "But all those years ago I thought I had killed him."  
  
Asa looked puzzled, "Why would he be after my armor if he had his own? I..."  
  
Anubis interrupted Asa this time, "That was not mystical armor. It was the armor of a savage clan. Plain militaristic armor."  
  
"Oh." Asa replied, so he was a part of some gang?"  
  
"You can put it that way...yes." Anubis answered.  
  
"We'd better get the girls out of here before anything prevents us from doing so." Sekhmet said.  
  
"Yeah," Ryo agreed, "They need to start training as soon as possible."  
  
"Let's go!" Violet exclaimed enthusiastically, standing up. "I wanna get all my things packed!"  
  
Cale shook his head, "No time for that. We need to go now."  
  
Dais stood up, walked to the center of the den, and stated, " Crystal, Violet, Dawn, Asa, come stand in the center of the den."  
  
The girls did as told and Cale, Anubis, and Sekhmet joined them. Kayura stayed behind feeling she'd be needed on Earth. In a sudden flash of light the four girls and four guys were gone, leaving behind nothing but a small wisp of smoke.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 8 done...phew! Tell me what you thought of it!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
